Double Dragneel
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Everything was going fine for the young mages in Fairy Tail. Though what would happen if someone, one of them, came from the future? One Dragneel is enough to deal with, but what about two Dragneels? Fairy Tail is never going to be the same again.
1. NATSU!

**Yo guys, FlareDragon here with a new story and before you guys get on my case about the other stories, it comes and goes. Sometimes I would feel like writing them or sometimes I'll write them but would not complete it or continue. I guess it might come back if I practice enough.**

 **Warning: This story will contain bits of violence and cursing with some graphic materials in the later chapters.**

 **Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters.**

"I'm all fired up now!" – Someone Talking

' _He's cute._ ' – Someone Thinking

 **Chapter 1- NATSU?!**

A certain white haired little girl looked at the chaos in her guildhall and couldn't help but slump down and sigh. This little girl was no older than eleven years old and was sitting on a booth with a kitten in her arms, a _blue_ kitten. This little girl is Lisanna Strauss, youngest of the Strauss siblings Her sapphire blue eyes were looking around and saw that so many of her guild members were either hiding or trying to join the fight between the two girls fighting in the center of the guild hall, which happened to be her older sister Mirajane and her sister's rival Erza. As much as the fight was beginning to be annoying, at least it was a small part what people were actually doing.

Lisanna saw Cana and Levy, two of her good friends, were playing chess. The two girls seems to be pretty serious about it since there was a small pile of cash on the table and she could hear them mumbling about the 'bet of the week'. The young Strauss sister also saw some of the older members drinking and laughing.

Lisanna sighed again and slumped even further down with her blue kitten, Happy.

"Something wrong Lismama?" Happy asked as he snuggled closer to his adoptive mother. Incredible that the small kitten isn't only blue, but also that he _talks_ too. Talk about breaking the laws of nature there…

Lisanna looked at her 'son' and smiled. He hatched (yeah that's right, Happy the talking cat _hatched_ from an egg) not too long ago so his voice was still high and squeaky, which makes him even cuter.

"No sweetie, nothing is wrong. It's just that Mira and Erza has been going at it for the past two hours and it's really starting to get on my nerves." The young Strauss sibling pouted as she saw Mira kick Erza into the wall, missing Gray by an inch.

"Was that supposed to hurt you Gothic bitch?" Erza taunted as she rose from the new hole in the wall.

Mira smirked as she aimed her fist at her red-headed rival, "Don't act so tough Fire Crotch!"

Lisanna, as well as anyone who heard Mira's insult, cringed and knew that her sister just broke one of the guild's unofficial rules:

Never mention ginger jokes or ginger insults to Erza. EVER!

The air around Erza turned red and orange while the air around Mira turned a dark blue and purple. Both of the teenage girls glared at each other and was bout ready to launch each other.

Everyone got as far away as they could from the scary girls, Lisanna and Happy included.

"Why isn't the master stopping those two monsters?" Wakaba, one of the older members, asked as he was cowering behind a chair.

Macao, another older member, answered, "I remember that he went into his office with a bottle of scotch and some cigars."

"But it's only ten in the morning!"

"Who cares!"

Mirajane and Erza were launched at each other, each with their right fist raised and aimed at their opponent's face. Everyone didn't know what to do other than not look and hoped for the worst. To make matters worse, the universe seemed to have a funny sense of humor when a pink-haired preteen boy kicked through the door and leaped inside. This boy was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the 'father' of Happy the blue flying cat, Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer and Lisanna's best friend.

"I'm back! What's up-" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence when he felt two fist making contact with his face. Apparently, when Natsu leaped into the guild, he got himself right in between Mirajane and Erza and received their attacks. Luckily for the guild, Natsu's interference was able to stop the girls from destroying their precious guild, and all it took was one unfortunate boy to suffer. As cruel as that sounds, the guild members didn't want to see anymore fighting.

The unfortunate boy flew across the guild, right next to Lisanna and their 'son'. The white haired girl squeaked and looked at the poor, unconscious boy, "Natsu! Are you okay?!"

Natsu's eyes were unfocused and his his were ringing but answered anyway, "Never better Lisanna…" The young girl didn't believe him when she saw blood coming out f his nose, most likely broken, and his left eye was already swelling.

"Let me get some for you Natsu. Happy, can you keep an eye on him while I get some bandages?"

The small kitten saluted, "Aye Lismama!"

The young girl smiled brightly, ' _I'm glad I taught him to say that, though I might change it to just mama._ ' Lisanna thought as she quickly went to the infirmary.

Natsu groaned, "Hey Happy?"

"Aye?"

"I can't feel my eye."

Natsu frowned, ' _Damn it…those two really are demons.'_ Natsu thought when he felt the ringing in his ears going away.

Lisanna returned with the bandages and helped the poor dragon slayer with his injuries.

"Thanks a ton Lisanna." Natsu smiled, showing off his canines. Lisanna smiled and giggled,

"Well of course Natsu. After all, the wife has to take care of the husband when he's injured right?" Natsu blushed from his friend's comment and turned away, mumbling about crazy stuff and that she was embarrassing him.

"Hey Natsu, Lisanna, want me to read your future?" Natsu looked with his good eye and saw Cana holding a deck of cards. The 'couple' looked at each other, before looking back at the fortune telling brunette and nodded. Cana smiled and began shuffling her cards.

"Okay love birds, time to see what the future holds for you," Cana led them to an unbroken table and began laying out the cards, all of them facing down. Lisanna looked excited and hoped for the best, Natsu on the other hand looked a little bored.

"Okay," Cana laid out all her cards in front of her, "Each of you pick three cards."

Natsu looked confused, "But if I wanted four cards?"

Cana shook her head, "No Natsu, three cards; not four, not two, just three cards."

Natsu pouted but complied to the rule. He and Lisanna each took three cards randomly.

Cana gave a smile, "Good, now let me see them."

They handed her the cards and she quickly went to work. She looked at Lisanna's first, "Hmm…you're one lucky girl Lisanna. You'll be having the best relationship you can ask for."

Lisanna's eyes beamed like the stars in a clear night sky. If what Cana said was true, then she and Natsu will finally-

"…with two guys."

Lisanna's world crashed when she heard that. Two guys? Two guys?! TWO GUYS!

"What the hell do you mean two guys?" Lisanna said with steam coming out of her ears. This brown haired bitch must be messing with her if she's saying that she will be with another man instead of the one of her dreams.

Cana waved her hand, "I think it's two guys. The cards say that two of them are the same but in different bodies; two bodies with one type of soul."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Said a voice behind Cana; scaring the shit out of her. Cana turned to see Mira staring at Lisanna's cards.

"Sorry, but that's what the cards say."

Lisanna sighed, "Fine. What about Natsu's fortune?"

Cana checked the dragon slayer's cards and hummed a soft tune. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and gently put the cards down as well stopping her tune. Natsu, Lisanna, and Mira were confused by how she's acting.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked, "Does the brat have a bad future or something?"

"….I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Natsu ask while looking at his cards again, "I knew I should have taken another card!"

"It's not that you idiot, it's just that I've never seen anything like this before!" Cana shouted as she looked at the cards again.

Right then the door to the guild were kicked open and a young man came in and shouted,

"I'm back!"

Everyone turned to see pink haired man with some tattered clothing covering his body and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Wait a second…

"NATSU?!"

 **And that's the first chapter for this one! I know you guys want me to continue with the other stories and I will...eventually. It's that that I've been out of practice for a while and I need to practice and get into it again. Until then,**

 **June 10, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**


	2. Seeing Double and FIGHT

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here with the second chapter for this story. Not much happening so far except working and making some cash to get ready for some well-deserved vacation. Anyway, on the story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters but I do own the plot.**

"Quit eating all of the bacon!" - Someone Talking

' _I need a drink…_ ' - Someone Thinking

 **Chapter 2- Seeing Double and FIGHT!**

"NATSU?!"

"Yeah, that's me, what's wrong?" The older look-alike was confused.

Everyone looked at the young man, no older than twenty two, that looked exactly like the twelve year old dragon slayer they have; everything from the pink hair, the dark eyes, and the scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. The only noticeable difference was the small scar on his right cheek. Most of his body was covered by the tattered cloak.

Macao and Wakaba were frozen in shocked, leaving for lifted mugs to lose all their beer. Gray was pointing at the older look and was stuttering with wide, blank eyes. Erza and Mira were silent, not believing what they clearly see. The rest of the guild were practically jaw dropped and wide-eyed. Well, all but Lisanna and Natsu.

' _So handsome!_ ' Lisanna mentally screamed as her eyes turned into hearts. Natsu, the younger one, ran up to his older look alike and pointed,

"Why do you look like me?!"

"Why is there a tiny me?!"

Both pinkettes looked at each other. The taller Dragneel looked around and noticed something wrong.

' _Why is everyone younger?! And where's Lucy, or Gajeel or Wendy?!_ ' Natsu thought as he looked back to his smaller self. This was too weird.

The older one tilted his head, which caused the smaller one tilted his head the same way. The younger lifted his hands; the older one did the same thing. This was repeated for a few times before the two realized something...

"COOL!" Both dragon slayer shouted as they began mimicking each other. The two dragon slayers could copy one another without a problem! They mostly did funny dances and goofy looks. The guild were still shell shocked at the craziness and impossible scene in front of them; Fairy Tail had some crazy shit happen to them, but nothing like this before…

"Why is everyone so quiet?"

Both Natsus, as well as some members that were beginning to recover from their shock, looked up stairs to see their old master coming down the stairs with his coffee and a magazine with some girls in bikinis on the cover.

"I swear, you dunderheads are really something; one minute I here the normal morning chaos before you guys screaming Natsu's name and now you're all silent. What he the young brat do this time?" Makarov asked as he finally got to the guild hall and saw both Natsus.

"Two Natsus?" Makarov thought aloud as he looked at the identical duo. The little Natsu he knows and the larger and older Natsu. The tiny old man blinked a few times before looking at his coffee and poured it onto the floor.

"I should stop pouring liquor into my coffee…" Makarov grumbled as he shook his head, "I swear I'm starting to see double now. Maybe tea will help me-"

"Hey gramps!" The younger Natsu shouted as he pointed at his bigger self, "There's another me! And he's tall!"

Makarov blinked a few times. And blinked again.

And again…

"Wait a minute…" Makarov muttered, "So I'm not seeing double...THERE'S REALLY TWO OF YOU?!"

Both of the pinkettes nodded.

 _THUD!_

The master fainted on top of his spilled coffee.

"Master!" Erza shouted, who was finally shaken out of her shock state, as she, as well as everyone that's finally gotten over their shock, rushed over to the downed master and saw his soul leaving his body.

" _I'm coming to finally unite with you Kami…_ " Makarov's soul said as it began floating away.

"No master! Not yet!"

It a while before Erza caught his soul but the second she caught was the second she shoved the soul back into the master.

"I'm alive!" Makarov was happy to feel the air in his lungs again. The tiny master looked at the two Dragneels and breathed deeply,

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what is going on?" The whole guild shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, showing that they didn't know.

"Really? None of you know what's happening? Not even you young man?" Makarov looked at the older dragon slayer and saw that he was thinking hard.

"Hmmm...I think so," Natsu said as he closed his eyes and thought harder, "I think it had something to do with Ultear…"

"Ultear?" Makarov asked. Gray's eyes widened when he heard the name; it sounded very familiar.

"I got nothing." The older Natsu admitted, causing the guild to sweat drop and the master to sigh.

"Very well then, if we can't find the cause of what happen then can we at least find out which year you're from?"

The dragon slayer nodded, "I'm from x795."

Makarov's eyes widened, "That's sixteen years from now, that means you'd be around thirty, and yet you look no older than twenty-two."

"Oh that's because I and most of us were-"

"That's enough Natsu," Makarov held his hand up, "As much as I'd to hear about the future, I do not want you to say anything about it?"

Lisanna looked confused, "Why not master?"

"Life is an adventure full of mysteries and surprises. If you are told about your future years ahead then it wouldn't be fun and full of pressure. Imagine, if you are told every mistake and regret you've made in the future, will you do everything in your power to prevent it? How will you ever learn? How will you stronger?" Some of the members nodded from what the old man said. Makarov looked at the older dragon slayer and asked,

"Do you have a place to live?"

"He can with me!" The younger Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around his larger self's neck.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped. Lisanna looked at her and Natsu's 'son', "Why aren't you freaking out about this Happy?"

"Because if there are two Natsus and that means double the fish for me!" The small kitten was drooling at the thought of fish. The guild sweatdropped.

' _Glad to know you love us buddy…_ ' Both Natsus thought with sarcasm. As the kitten was fantasizing about the fish, the taller Natsu noticed a bit of blonde hair at the side of the vision. He turned to find a young Laxus staring at him with a bored face.

' _Laxus..,_ ' Natsu thought as an idea popped into his head, "Hey Laxus! Fight me!"

Laxus, as well as everyone else, blinked in confusion before the blonde teen laughed,

"Just because you're from the future doesn't mean you're stronger you pink haired punk. Why don't you go back to your own time be a loser there?"

The taller Dragneel felt a tick mark on his forehead before smirking, "In that case...I'll make you fight me!"

The dragon slayer got out of his younger self's grasp and rushed towards Laxus with a raised fist. Everyone couldn't react fast enough to his speed and just saw a blur punching the blonde teen's face and sending him through a wall.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" Makarov shrieked, "Don't pick a fight with my grandson you bastard! You could destroy my precious guildhall!"

"Sorry, Gramps but I need to punch that asshole in the face for what he did in the future…"

"WHY KAMI?!" Makarov screamed at the ceiling. He can already see the damages piling up...

Laxus came back inside and covered himself in lightning, "If you want a fight that bad then I'll gladly give one you bastard." Laxus felt the part where he got punched beginning to swell.

The older dragon slayer smirked as he threw his cloak off, showing that he was wearing white pant that reached below his knees and a black vest that was open, showing off his rock hard abs. He lit himself on fire and grinned with his vampire-like canines showing,

"I'm all fired up!"

Knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop the two, Makarov simply sighed and let his tears go freely,

"Just make sure not to destroy too much of the guild. I beg of you…"

"Master," Erza said, "Is it alright for them to fight. After all, Natsu may not be a might for your grandson."

Both Dragneels growled, "Shut it Erza!"

Both the older Natsu and Laxus charged at each other and both fists connected, making an enormous shock wave that blew most of the member off their feet. Both mages glared at one another before Laxus charged up some lightning in his fist and punched at Natsu's stomach. The pink dragon slayer blocked the punch with his hand and head butted Laxus' forehead. The blonde teen stumbled back before getting tackled towards the exit of the guild.

"Come on Laxus! Don't hold back. I know you're a dragon slayer too so go at me with everything you got!"

Laxus' eyes widened and looked at the pinkette in shock, ' _How did he know that? What exactly happened in the future?_ ' Laxus mentally shook his head and smiled, ' _Looks like I really have to go all out…_ '

Laxus growled, "If you really want me to go all out then it's your funeral!"

The air around Laxus became heavy as magical aura gushed out of his body, basically making him glow and the ground slightly shaking. His body began to gain more and more muscles until his shirt ripped apart and scales formed on arms. Massive amounts of lightning surrounded him and gave him a scary appearance.

The guild was looking through the windows and open door and to say that they were shocked was an understatement. They were surprised at the news of Laxus being a dragon slayer; they thought Natsu was the only one around. Many of them were sweating as they felt the amount of magical pressure and wondered how powerful the grandson of Makarov really was.

"Master," Macao said as he kept his distance from the door, "Shouldn't we stop those two?"

"If you want to stop those two monsters then be my guess."

"Get ready to be destroyed you punk!" Laxus growled as he charged up more lightning. Natsu simply stood there and smile as more fire erupted from his body.

"Now I'm really fired up!"

Both dragon slayers roared as they charged at one another, starting one of the biggest fights in Fairy Tail's history, or at least in Magnolia's history.

 **A/N: And that's the second chapter for Double Dragneel. This chapter was mostly for the surprise and build up for the fight between Natsu and Laxus. By the way, should I try to have the older Natsu to have a nickname to prevent confusion, like Dragnion or something. Pease give me some suggestions if you'd like.**

 **Also sorry for the cliffhanger; I'd think that was a good place to end for the next chapter.**

 **I'd like to hear what you guys think so far so please review or PM me.**

 **June 12, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**


	3. Winner!

**Hello everybody and here's the third chapter of Double Dragneel! I got to say that I am enjoying this story. I don't know why exactly but hey, why fight it? I'll go with the flow and keep this story in my head for now. I'll continue working on my other stories soon.**

 **Also, I'd like to give a thank you to** _ **thehappy**_ **for suggesting the older Natsu be called Dragneel and the younger Natsu to Stay as Natsu. Not a hundred percent sure that I'll do it, but thank you for suggesting it.**

 **Also, thanks to** _ **DdraigTrueEmporer9**_ **for giving the best reviews I know and know that you really help motivate me to write faster, especially with my stories 'I'm Back' and 'The Flame and Sky Dragons'.**

 **Now on with the disclaimer and story.**

 **I don't own anything from Fairy Tail; not the manga/anime nor the characters or their canon abilities.**

"I'm gonna cook you like smoked fish!" - Someone Talking

' _I need a drink after this._ ' - Someone Thinking

 **Chapter 3- Winner!**

"Now I'm really fired up!"

Both dragon slayers charged at one another and caused another shockwave but this one was obviously bigger than the first one. Each one threw punches and kicks at the other but they would either be dodged or blocked from the other. The guild members that were going outside were amazed by the power and ferocity from the two dragon slayers.

"Yeah, go me!" The younger Natsu cheered when he saw his older-self punch Laxus in the nose, causing him to bleed and fly away. He crashed into a wall of a building before slowing standing up and glared at the taller dragon slayer,

"Was that the best you got you son of a bitch!"

Natsu smiled, "Oh please, that's barely a warm up to my warm up! If you wanna make me fight harder then you have to hit me with your best shot."

Everyone from Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they heard. He couldn't have been serious….could he?!

Natsu released more magical energy and blasted towards his opponent, most likely going to end this pointless fight. Luckily Laxus was quick enough to teleport out of the way by his lightning before Natsu got to him. No sooner than he left Natsu landed where he was standing and destroyed everything within a twenty-foot radius and made a pretty deep crater.

"What is he doing?!" Makarov shouted, "He's going to make the mayor send me the bill to the damages…" The master began crying again as he saw Natsu destroy a small building to get to Laxus, who happened to be on the other side of the poor building.

" _Come back and fight me like a man Laxus_!" Natsu roared as he was covered in flames, the only seen through the flames was his silhouette and his eyes, his glowing white eyes that sent shivers down Laxus' spine. This gave him the appearance of a monster or a demon.

Laxus widen his eyes at the image of this Natsu and felt like running far away from him but his ego and stubbornness prevented him from doing so.

"Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!" Laxus bellowed as a yellow magic circle appeared in front of Laxus and an enormous yellow fist covered in lightning flew towards Natsu. Everything that came in contact with the fist was either destroyed to ashes to melt from the intense power and heat. The power behind the attack was incredible; no normal mage would be crazy enough to try to block it, much less take the attack head on.

The attack got closer to Natsu at an alarming speed but the dragon slayer wasn't moving an inch. In fact… he was running towards the thing! Talking being insane!

Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing, "That idiot! Is he trying to take on the attack?!"

"Who cares? This is really fun to watch!" Mira was watching and most likely hoping to see the pinkette get fried. Talk about being a bit-

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted while raising a flame-covered fist. He sprinted even faster towards the incoming attack and actually punched _through_ the attack, practically breaking it in pieces! What's more, during in Laxus' shock from his attack being useless, Natsu runs up to him and punched him hard enough to send him flying across town, the punch was strong enough to send Laxus through several walls before he landed in front of the train station. Everyone was amazed and shock from what they saw that they couldn't believe it.

"What the hell?!"

"I must be hallucinating!"

"Is this Natsu even human?!"

"He's a monster!"

The younger Natsu was jumping up and down while Happy was flying around his head, "The bigger me is incredible! Now I really wanna fight myself!"

"Aye sir!"

Even though the guild members understood what he meant, it didn't stop them from sweat dropping.

Back with the fight, Natsu cracked his knuckles, "Now I think it's time to finally finish this." ' _This fight wasn't as exciting as I thought…_ ' He thought with disappointment as before igniting his feet and shot towards the sky and then towards the unfortunate blonde that was recovering from the fight.

"Wait, Natsu come back!" Makarov cried with his hands up in the air, "You win! You win! Now please stop destroying the town!"

Lisanna giggled, "He really is Natsu. No one is as destructive as him."

Gray frowned, "I wondered how he'll finish the fight?"

He got his answer when he and the rest of the guild saw a pillar of flames reaching towards the sky and hearing an inhuman roar.

" **AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!** "

The guild flinched before feeling a wave of heat reaching them from the attack; it was miles away in the station and yet it was powerful enough to have a wave of heat reach them, even though it was small when it got to them.

"..." Erza was astounded by the fight, "...Just how powerful is this Natsu?"

Elfman, Mira and Lisanna's brother, was slightly shaking, "He's...a real man." He muttered out. Unknown to most, this was the point in time that changed the young man forever. The moment where 'Manly' Elfman was born… may the world be ready for this new and supposedly improved Elfman.

"What's that light?" Lisanna asked as she pointed up.

The guild looked at where she was pointing and saw the same light. It was until a few seconds later that they realized that it was the older version of Natsu carrying an unconscious, slightly burned, Laxus on his shoulder; the light that they saw was fire coming from his feet.

Natsu softly landed on his feet and handed the unconscious blonde towards Macao and Wakaba, "Can you take him to the infirmary?"

The two images slowly nodded and took the teen off the young adult's hands and quickly went back inside the guild. The guild began to whisper and mutter about how the fight went and how it felt one-sided. Natsu grinned at this and felt proud of his accomplishment, well...at least he was…

...before a giant fist came down on him and squashed him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FOOL! YOU BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU DONE TO MAGNOLIA!" Makarov shouted as he used his enlarged hand, courtesy from his magic 'Titan', to grab the downed dragon slayer,

"I forbid you to fight with my grandson inside the city ever again! You nearly destroyed half the town!" The old man shouted as he pointed at all the destruction with his free hand. Everything that was touched from their fight was either burned, electrocuted or melted from the heat.

"Wait...we didn't destroy half? Only nearly?" Natsu asked innocently, making Makarov and Erza to get angrier.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Both shouted angrily. Natsu frowned,

"Can I go home?"

Makarov stared intensely at the young man before sighing, "Fine, go home," the tiny master then turned to the rest of the guild, "The rest of you should go home as well. Today has been more than enough for me and I need to calm down from this."

The guild members mumbled something about it only being noon but nodded anyway and Makarov released the dragon slayer from his grasp. Makarov went back inside to his office while the other members got ready to go back to their homes.

Natsu grabbed his cloak and began walking back to the house of his younger self and the blue kitten. Unknown to him, a certain boy, redhead, and white-haired girl only had one thought at that moment.

' _I wanna fight you Natsu!_ '

 _~Later that Evening~_

In the house of Natsu and Happy, both the young residence and kitten were staring at the older Dragneel with stars in their eyes. It has been like that for several hours and it starting to annoy the young man.

"Can you stop staring at me?"

The young boy asked, "Is everyone as strong as you in the future?"

The older Dragneel thought for a moment before muttering, "More or less...though everything is different from where I'm from."

"How so?"

The taller male sighed before sitting up from the hammock, "Where do I start… I guess it started with the guild Tartaros…."

Both the young boy and kitten listened to what was most likely the most intense story they'll ever hear.

 _~Meanwhile in the Strauss Residence~_

"For the last time Lisanna, can you stop talking about that pink haired dragon wannabe?" Mira asked as she frowns at the book she was reading. Honestly, she never understood why her sister was interested in the small dragon slayer and wondered if something was wrong with her, or if she was brainwashed. Most likely the latter…

Lisanna pouted, "But why? Natsu is my best friend and after what happened earlier today I thought that you would be interested."

Mira closed her book and tilted her head up with a small smile, "Oh I'm interested alright, I'm interested in fighting that pink haired bastard and beating him to a pulp." The air around Mira became purple and blue again as she thought of the ways of taking down the unfortunate dragon slayer. Oh...this is going to be sweet…

"Mira-nee! This that all you think about when it comes to my best friend?" Lisanna pouted as she looked at her sister.

Mira lost the dark aura around her and smiled at her sister, "Of course not! I also like to tease him and find him cute when he cries, and what was that about him being your best friend? Isn't he your husband?"

Mira laughed when she saw her sister blush all the way down to her neck, "Don't tease me like that Mira-nee!"

"Oh come on Lisanna, you don't have to be embarrassed. After all, Natsu turns out to be quite the looker in the future." Mira had a small blush when she remembered how mature Natsu looked and how he made fighting Laxus so easy...it had its charm.

"Sounds like you have a crush on Natsu~," Lisanna said in a sing-song tone.

"Shut it Lisanna!" Mira shouted with a bigger blush.

During this whole time, Elfman was cooking in the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder what his innocent sisters are talking about.

 _~Meanwhile with Erza, Levy and Cana~_

In a dormitory for only the female members of Fairy Tail, three members were in a certain bookworm's room and talked about the fight they saw.

"I can't believe that he really took down Laxus," Cana said as she took a sip of juice. Erza nodded while Levy put her hand on her chin,

"Well, if you think about it makes sense. Considering that he's from the future, the Laxus from that time must be a lot stronger than now so he might not have been a challenge to the older Natsu."

Erza nodded, "You're probably right, and Natsu knew that he was a dragon slayer too so he must have had some kind of advantage during the fight." The other two girls nodded.

"How is Laxus a dragon slayer? He was raised here in Magnolia while Natsu was supposedly raised by a dragon." Cana thought aloud.

"I think Makarov can answer that if we ask him tomorrow." Erza said before re-quipping into some comfortable pajamas, "I believe it's time to sleep. I'll see you two in the morning."

The two sweat drop when they saw it was only half past nine. Man Erza likes to sleep early…

"I think I'll practice more on my cards," Cana said before leaving the bluenette's room, "Night Levy."

It didn't take long for Cana to be in her room and found her cards, but couldn't focus since the Natsu from the future kept plaguing her mind.

' _I wonder if I told Gildarts before then._ ' She thought as she shuffled her cards for the third time and laid them out in front of her, "Maybe I can ask him about it…"

 _~Back with the Dragneels~_

The younger Natsu was more than surprised from what his older self-said. He couldn't believe so much has changed from fighting demons to going to war with another continent and fighting a dragon king. It all sounded too much... very unreal… he was just glad Happy fell asleep before the older dragon slayer got into the more gruesome details.

"So Gramps really died?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from his older self.

"Amongst a few others, all I know is that Gramps, Ultear, Wendy, Gajeel, all the other dragons didn't make it and Igneel…" Both Dragneels felt their eyes water a little from knowing what happened to their father in the end.

"I still don't know how I got here exactly but I'm happy that I did." The older Dragneel said with a small smile. He was glad to be in this peaceful time again with his family, even if they are not all here yet.

' _Maybe I can find Wendy and Gajeel and Juvia….oh right and Lucy too. Can't forget about my best friend._ ' Natsu thought with a smirk.

"I want to get stronger," The younger Dragneel declared, "I want to get strong enough so that doesn't happen."

The taller dragon slayer thought for a minute and had an idea, "If you want to get stronger then I can train you with what I know from my time." Natsu offered to himself, to which his younger-self looked at him with shining eyes,

"You will?! Really?"

Natsu nodded before saying sorry to the shorter dragon slayer. The young pinkette was confused about the apology before….

BAM!

He fell to the floor with a huge bump on his head and the injury was smoking too. Natsu smirked as he got more comfortable on his hammock and softly said,

"Sorry about hitting you little buddy but I want to sleep now and you would keep me up about the training. Goodnight little me."

Natsu then fell asleep with the sounds of Happy's soft snores from his hammock from above and the sound of the younger Natsu groaning and twitching from below.

Life can't get better than this...

 **A/N: And that's the third chapter! I don't have much to say right now so until next time. Hopefully Fairy Tail will end good, the way it's going now is kind of...uh...I don't even know how to describe it.**

 **Please leave a review or PM about any questions.**

 **June 16, 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter for this! Very nice and I really appreciate the reviews that this story receives! Sorry for not uploading this earlier since I avoided any screens for a few days and have been busy with working and coming back to college, but now I'm good and ready to go!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters, but I do own this story**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning for Magnolia was peaceful and calm. The people in the city were up and doing their usual morning routine and seemed happier than usual. At Fairy Tail, the members that arrived in the morning were also in a calm and happy mood; all but one...

"Does anyone have a clue when both those dragon wannabes are coming here?" Mirajane growled out as she glared at the front doors, waiting for her… prey.

Lisanna sighed, "Mira-nee I don't think it's a good idea to fight Natsu."

"And why is that?"

"..." Lisanna looked down to avoid her sister's eyes, "Well, because…"

"Because you can't beat him." Erza intervened, walking up to the two sisters as she eyed the older sister, "How can you possibly beat someone if they took out the person that you could barely scratch?"

A tick mark appeared on Mira's forehead when she was reminded that Laxus was stronger than her, "Shut it Tin Can! I know I can beat Natsu."

Erza smirked, "I very much doubt it."

Mira glared at her rival, "Oh like you can do better?"

Erza frowned, "As a matter of fact, I can do better. I can beat Natsu, _both_ of them with both arms tied behind my back." Both teenagers quickly got into each other's face with fire in their eyes.

"Metal Bitch!"

"Gothic Hussy!"

"Fat Ass!"

"Emo Jerk!"

Both girls stopped throwing names at one another and tackled each other to the ground, causing a big fight. Everyone that was smart enough to avoid the girls ran for cover and hid as if their lives depended on it.

Which it does…

"Hey why are you guys fighting without me!?"

Everyone turned to find both of the Dragneels at the front entrance. The older one looked pissed while the younger one….well….

"What happened to you Natsu?!" Lisanna cried out when she saw the large bump on the young boy's head; along with a few bruises around and a black eye. He looked terrible to say the least. Lisanna quickly ran to his side and tried to help him out.

"Me and the older me fought this morning." Natsu said as LIsanna began dragging him to the infirmary.

"Must have been one heck of a fight then!" Lisanna couldn't believe that both Natsus would fight that hard. Actually, now that she thought about it, she wasn't really all that surprised about it. Natsu _loves_ fighting…

While Lisanna dragged away the younger pinkette, the other one continued explaining,

"Anyway, me and little me got hungry in the middle of the fight and thought it was a good idea to eat." The older Dragneel said as he began cracking his knuckles, "But since Mira and Erza are fighting…" Natsu's eyes glowed yellow, "I wanna join!"

Both of the teenage girls looked at the taller pinkette before looking at each other and smiled; they can always finish their fight later but now, they're willing to work together for this.

' _Time to kick his ass!_ ' Both teens thoughts as they let their auras flow out of their bodies. Natsu simply lower down his stance and raised his fists.

"Laxus wasn't much of a challenge, but since you two are scary and bitchy enough, so it should be more fun."

The members in the guild flinched from what he said and prayed to whatever god they believed in to protect Natsu from death. True he defeated Laxus, who was a lot more powerful than Mira and Erza, but no matter how powerful you are, you can't defeat a woman's wrath; especially Erza and Mira's.

Both girls had tick marks on their forehead from Natsu's insult and charged up their magic; They both glared at Natsu and simultaneously said,

"Die Dragneel…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" All three mages flinched from the tone and turned to see an their enraged master with tick marks all over his face, including some in his teeth; how is that possible?

"I STILL HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YESTERDAY!" Makarov gave a hard look to the trio, "IF YOU AND ERZA FIGHT THIS YOUNG MAN THEN I'LL MAKE YOU GO THROUGH 'THAT'!"

Most of the younger members looked confused their master mentioned 'that', Mira and Erza included, but the older members paled and shivered from hearing it and prayed 'that' would never show up again.

Never...

Ever…

….. _AGAIN!_

"What the hell is 'that?" Mira asked, confused by the senior members' actions. She looked to see the older Natsu acting in the same manner. Is 'that' really that bad?

Despite his fear of 'that', Natsu didn't look too happy, "Oh come on Gramps, let me fight them!" Natsu shouted with some flames in his mouth, "How am I supposed to have fun if I can't fight!"

"Then fight someone outside the guild and outside of Magnolia!"

"But I wanna fight Mira and Erza!"

"What for?! So you can destroy my precious guild?!"

"No you dumbass!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

Losing their adrenaline for the 'fight', Mira and Erza stood there and watched Fairy Tail's master and the older Dragneel arguing and shouting at each other.

So much for the fight…

 _GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!_

Everyone looked up to hear Magnolia's city bells going off. Soon after the going began going off, the city began shaking and building were being moved around; all until a clear path from the train station to Fairy Tail was something that everyone living in Magnolia knew and memorized whenever they hear these bells. They would ring only when…

"Gildarts is back!"

Soon the guild cheered for the man that's coming back; Fairy Tail's strongest guild member and Natsu's number one person to fight… which always leads to him getting clobbered in two seconds flat, and that's when Gildarts is in a _generous mood_.

"YES!" Natsu shouted with both his fists raised up, "Now's my time to kick his ass!"

Mira glared at the pinkette, "Like you could actually touch that old goat, and besides...I'm still going to kick your ass!"

Erza sighed, "For once I agree with the white haired witch."

"Shut it Ginger!"

"Gildarts is coming!" Everyone turned to see the younger Natsu, who looked like a half-wrapped mummy, running out of the infirmary with Lisanna running behind him while trying to finish treating his wounds and bruises.

"Wait Natsu, come back! You can't fight Gildarts like you are now!"

"I was just fighting myself, nothing serious!"

"Nothing serious my foot!" Lisanna shouted, "You need to rest before fighting anyone, especially Gildarts!"

Both Natsus look at the young ladies and simultaneously said,

"I'm fighting Gildarts NOW!"

As if the universe wanted this fateful and most painful event to happen, Gildarts _accidentally,_ emphasis on  accidentally, blasted the door to pieces as he walked inside the guild, mostly due to his infamous 'Crash Magic'. Everyone cheered for Gildarts coming back and instantly began partying, all the while ignoring their master who was whining about more damages and repair costs.

"Well, it's good to be back." Gildarts lazily said before walking towards the bar. Everyone cleared the way for the ace of Fairy Tail, all but two…

"Fight me Gildarts!"

Gildarts looked to see the small dragon slayer flying towards him with a flame covered fist raised and aiming for his face. The orange haired man sighed before catching the boy's fist and flinging up towards the ceiling.

 _CRASH!_

Natsu was flung through the ceiling and making a good Natsu-shaped hole.

"NATSU!"

"PAPA!"

Lisanna and Happy went upstairs to get the 'husband' of their family back while Gildarts got to the bar and ordered some beer. Just as the man got ready to sit, he felt someone else about to hit him and quickly jumped out of the way, barely dodging a fist that destroyed the spot where he just was.

"Hey hey now, getting a little excited aren't you- NATSU?!"

Gildarts' jaw dropped when he saw the older Dragneel, who just retracted his fist from the ground and smirked at his father-like figure,

"Long time no see old man. Wanna fight me?"

Gildarts, as well as the rest of the guild, blinked at the pinkette. Blinked again. The guild honestly had no clue what was going to happen, but they knew it would be chaotic.

"I think I had enough beer for today." Gildarts turned around and breathed deeply before turning back around, only to see the dragon slayer looking confused.

Gildarts blinked again, "Wait a minute…" He softly began patting the pinkette's head, "...you're real?"

 _WHAM!_

"OF COURSE I'M REAL YOU JACKASS!"

Everyone cringed when they saw Natsu giving Gildarts a lethal uppercut and sent him through the ceiling.

 **A/N: And that's the fourth chapter. I kind of cut it short since I didn't wanna make it as long as some of my other stories. Anyway, next chapter will be more promising since the story line will move a lot better, especially between Natsu and Cana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, I am back with another chapter for this story and hopefully, I will continue writing! Now, this chapter will get a little more plot development, and I hope that you like it.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters. The only thing I own is this fanfic story.**

 **Chapter 5**

"OF COURSE I'M REAL YOU JACKASS!"

Everyone cringed when they saw the older Dragneel uppercut Gildarts through the ceiling. The older man crashed through the ceiling in the same way that the younger Natsu did.

The older Natsu looked satisfied with his uppercut and seeing the reaction from his guildmates, though his satisfaction was short-lived when Gildarts jumped through the hole and landed next to the younger man.

"Who the hell are you?" Gildarts asked in a calm manner while glaring at the pink haired brat before him. Natsu stared at the man with little trouble as he held his ground,

"I am Natsu Dragneel! The strongest dragon slayer you'll ever see!" He declared with such confidence that it made Gildarts lose his glare. The older man looked at the dragon slayer a little closer and smiled a little.

' _What a cocky punk, but I like his spirit!_ ' Gildarts thought before chuckling, "You know if you really are Natsu, then you wouldn't be afraid to fight me."

Natsu smiled after hearing that and began to let his magic go wild; Gildarts doing the same, though on a larger scale. All the members moved back by instinct, not knowing what will happen since they never seen Gildarts fighting with his magic before since he only needed to use just his monstrous strength.

"You bet I'm Natsu!" The dragon slayer raised his fist up with gusto, "And I'll finally kick your ass!"

Right before anything could happen, Makarov got in between and he yelled out,

"There is no way in Heaven and Hell that you're fighting here! In fact, Natsu I'm putting you on probation! If you ever fight like you had with Laxus the other day in this guild then I'll suspend you from Fairy Tail for a month!"

The dragon slayer was shocked by the warning and knew that the old man wasn't bluffing nor was he leaving room for negotiation.

"And as for you Gildarts, don't bait this boy into fighting or you'll have to go through 'THAT'!"

The crash mage skin got a few shades lighter and nodded nervously; while Gildarts may be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, punishments from the master himself was scary, even for him. Natsu stared at the old master before asking,

"So I just can't fight like how I did with Laxus right?"

Makarov looked at the young man in the eye, "Exactly! And no, you can't fight with just your fists either!"

"Then how am I supposed to fight?!"

"You won't!" Makarov yelled before sighing, "I'm sorry Natsu, but you can't fight in the guild. The other day you showed great strength and abilities, but you also showed that you're destructive as well and because of that I can't allow you to fight in the guild; same within Magnolia. You might hurt someone due to your lack of restraint."

Natsu frowned after hearing this. One of his favorite things to do was sparring amongst his comrades and participate in guild brawls, and hearing that he's forbidden to do so brought his spirits down. Noticing his expression, Makarov continued,

"I'm not saying that you can't fight Natsu; I'm only saying that you can't fight here. If you want to brawl then you can do it outside of the city."

Hearing that made his spirits soar back up. Right when he was about to drag Gildarts out of the guild, Lisanna and Happy came from the attic with the other Natsu, who looked at Gildarts with fire in his eyes.

"I'm ready for round two you old goat!" The younger Dragneel declared, though before he had a chance to leap towards Fairy Tail's ace, Lisanna grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him back.

"No way mister! You are not fighting Gildarts today; not until you rest up from this morning's spar." Lisanna held her ground as she stared down at her 'husband'. The young Dragneel looked at her eyes before looking down and nodding.

Mira snickered, "Looks like someone became Lisanna's little bitch."

Both Dragneels glared at the eldest Strauss, "SHUT UP!"

"Mirajane, always the rude one," Erza said, "I just hope that you haven't tainted your sister with your ways."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Mira slammed her forehead against Erza's before Erza began pushing back.

"What, does your small brain need me to dumb it down?" Erza mocked.

"Hey wait a second! I'm not letting you off with what you said!" The younger Dragneel said as he escaped Lisanna's grip and began walking towards the two young teens.

Seeing how this would escalate to a big fight, Makarov intervened, "Gildarts, would you kindly hold back Natsu?" Gildarts gave a thumbs up before running towards the younger Natsu and right before the little pinkette could join the two girls, Gildarts grabbed the smaller Dragneel by the back of his shirt and lifted him up,

"Time for you to be in the infirmary, master's orders."

"Since when?" Natsu questioned.

Gildarts ignored him and continued on to the infirmary with Lisanna and Happy behind. As for girls fighting, Makarov had an idea for that.

"Natsu my boy," The tiny master started with a small smile, "How about you go take a mission for me? To see how well you can do it? "

Natsu nodded, "No problem Gramps-"

"Hold it, you have to bring one of them with you and also someone to help keep things peaceful between you and one of the young ladies," Makarov instructed as he points towards Erza and Mira, which seemed that their fighting is getting worse. Natsu looked at the fight while the old master added one last detail.

"If you do then I'll make sure a nice big juicy steak will be waiting for you here." The next thing he noticed was a strong breeze and noticed Erza and Cana missing. He looked towards the guild's front doors and saw them wide open with a trail of ust up in the air.

"Cana eh? How unexpected." Makarov grumbled with a smile. He can tell that the next few weeks are going to be interesting and fun. Hopefully, the Magic Council won't figure out about this whole mess. Otherwise, there will be complete chaos.

"Well," The small man sighed while walking towards the missions board, "time to see which one he took."

 _~Half an Hour Later on the Train~_

Natsu groaned as he brought his hand up to his mouth and tried to ignore the tremors and shaking, "I hate this…"

"This is rather disappointing," Erza said, comfortable on her seat with a cup of tea and a slice of her signature strawberry cake next to her, "I thought you would have gotten over your motion sickness by your age now but it seems it will stay with you forever."

Natsu groaned louder and muttered out, "Not my fault…"

Cana looked at the suffering dragon slayer, who was on the floor in a pitiful position and in agony, with pity in her eyes, "Poor guy. Is there a way for us to help?"

"We shouldn't help him Cana." Erza said strictly, "We must simply ignore him. After all, he brought us with him against our will and force us to go on missions with him."

Can frowned, "You're not wrong, but it's still not right for him to keep on suffering like this." She looked at Natsu in the eyes, "Is there any way for us to help you feel better?"

Natsu nodded, "Y-Yeah... there are a few ways…"

Cana nodded expectantly, "Which ones?"

"Laying my head on someone's lap," Cana and Erza blushed a little from hearing that, "Troia, which I can't get until I meet Wendy again," Both teenage looked confused and wondered who this Wendy person is, "or knocking me out, but I really don't want to go through that agai-OOF!" Natsu felt something hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing his soul to leave his mouth.

Erza retracted her fist from the young man's stomach and gave smile to the shocked brunette, "There, problem solved."

"Problem solved?!" Cana couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You can't just do that! What if you hit him too hard?!"

Erza closed her eyes after hearing that, "Perhaps, but like he said, it was that or laying his head on one our laps, which is very indecent considering our age difference and we don't know what this Troia is-"

"Erzaaaaaaaa…"

The young redhead 'EEP!'-ed when she heard Natsu's groan and saw him slowly sit up from his feeble position. Apparently, Erza's punch didn't knock him out for very long at all, but it still hurt like hell, which means now Natsu has to suffer stomach pain as well as his motion sickness,

"Kill me now…" Natsu said before passing out, still feeling some sickness in his unconscious form. It was going to be a long trip for all three; especially for Natsu and Erza. Natsu for obvious reasons, but for Erza it was mainly thinking about how much stronger this Natsu seemed to be since her punch wasn't enough to knock out the crippled man, especially since she barely held back her punch.

 _~Two Hours Laters~_

"I can't believe you're doing this Cana." Erza scolded the young teen as she saw Cana combing her fingers through Natsu's hair as his head laid on the brunette's lap. Cana decided to end the dragon slayer's suffering an hour and a half ago and moved him so he was laying down on the seat next to Cana, all the while his head was on Cana's soft lap. The two teenagers noticed how Natsu's expression had softened from this and knew that his suffering was almost gone.

Almost; They would still hear a groan for every moment or two, but t was definitely better since he wasn't making any painful expressions or sweating from motion sickness.

"I couldn't help it," Cana looked down at the young man's face, "It hurt to see him like that, I couldn't just leave him in that position."

Erza looked at the brunette before sighing. She honestly couldn't understand why Cana would do this, after all he took them to do his jobs with him without even asking us first; all this trouble just for some steak at the guild and a fight with Gildarts. She wasn't actually mad at the dragon slayer, she was just annoyed that he basically took them with him without their permissions. Erza looked at the sleeping dragon slayer and sighed again before hearing a small bell from their cabin,

" **We will soon be arriving at the next stop at Alberdeen Village.** "

Both girls sighed in relief after hearing the announcement, since that is the village to get to before getting to their destination and decided to wake up the sleeping dragon slayer. Cana gently shook the slayer by patting his cheek. The young man groaned in his sleeping before turning over, his face towards Cana's stomach and dangerously close to her…

"PERVERT!" Erza yelled before summoning one of her swords and using the flat of the blade to knock Natsu off of Cana. Unfortunately, her swing was stronger than she intended when she saw Natsu smashing against the wall of the train and leaving an imprint of the wall as the shape of the dragon slayer's body. While Erza was staring at the dragon slayer and seeing if he was moving or twitching in pain, Cana was just sitting there, shocked and blushing hard, she was playing back to when Natsu was turning his head towards her…

"What the hell was that for Erza?!" Natsu shouted after being woken up in a very rude way.

Erza raised her sword and glared at Natsu, "Y-You were acting without any shame!"

"HUH?!"

"You were doing something indecent to Cana!" Erza's cheeks become rosy red when she tried to explain Natsu's actions.

Natsu looked over to see Cana blushing hard before looking back at Erza who seemed to be stuttering and her cheeks still red. As confused as he was, he didn't have time to question them when one of the train attendants showed up in their cabin.

"What is going on here and what hit the train?" The attendant asks the trio of mages. Natsu looked at the attendant in confusion, still wondering about the two teenage girls and wondering why they were acting this way. Oh well, as Igneel always mention; when in doubt and confusion,

Blow it out with a bang!

 _BAM!_

The entire train shook and smoke appeared in the cabin where the Fairy Tail mages were in. The attendant coughed and sneezed from the sudden smoke and wondered what happened. It was after the smoke cleared that he saw the enormous hole in the wall and three mages running away from the train.

"I don't get paid enough for this..." The attendant thought miserably when he realized that he was gonna get blamed for this mess

 _~With Natsu and the Girls~_

"I think we're almost there," Natsu said as he looked at the job request in his hands. Erza, Cana, and Natsu have been walking about half an hour, walking through a large grass field. Nothing but tall grass as far as their eyes could see, apart from the train and the tracks; they could still see the smoke from their distance from the train.

"What was the mission again Natsu?" Cana asked as she stared at the dragon slayer. Erza looked at Natsu as well as both looked at him expectantly. Natsu continued looking over the flier while feeling the two girls' gazes on him, which felt pretty uncomfortable. He looked over at the two girls and answered them,

"We're here to take care of some monsters terrorizing a remote village."

"Ooookay," Cana said, "You do realize that I'm not very good when it comes to fighting monsters, right?"

Natsu looked at her, "Don't be like that. You're awesome at fighting monsters and dark guilds. In my timeline, you're crazy strong."

Cana was quite surprised by the dragon slayer's small praise and wondered if what he said was true. Most likely since Natsu wasn't the kind of guy to lie, and you could tell if he was lying since he had a terrible poker face, at least that is what she knew from the younger Natsu.

Erza interrupted any more thoughts coming from the brunette's mind when she pointed towards a village in front of them, just a few hundred meters away. The trio quickly made it there is little to no time flat and discovered that the village chief was waiting for them near the front gate. The village chief was an old woman, almost like Makarov's twin, minus the mustache and being bald.

"Are you three the ones that accepted our request?" The short old woman asked with a kind smile. The three Fairy Tail mages respond with nods and 'yes' and even showed their guild mark at the little chief, which instantly convinced her and told them of the situation of the monsters while leading them near the center of the village, away from the gate. She explained that the monsters have surrounded the small village, hiding in the tall grass, how they used some sort of camouflage and were very quick. The beasts would allow people in the small village but will prevent anyone from leaving the village, caging them inside and anyone that would try to leave they would hunt them down and eat them alive.

Knowing that this was serious, the three Fairy Tail mages looked at each other and thought of what to do and how to lure them out, at least Cana and Erza were since Natsu just wanted to rush in and fight them head-on.

After a few minutes of discussing on what to do, The three agreed on a plan, and hope that it will all work out.

 _~A few minutes later~_

Natsu was at the very edge of the village, just at the entrance of the gate, he looked around at the tall grass and tried to see any movement, but nothing. He'll admit that he was pretty surprised that he couldn't see any sign of the monsters since his vision was close to that of a hawk or falcon, so their camouflage must be that good, and considering that the village didn't have anything from the monsters, he couldn't track them down with his superhuman nose either without possibly mistaking it for another creature or something.

So instead of following his instincts like usual, he decided to just stick with the plan and light up the grass around the village, just far enough where it wouldn't do any permanent damage and if it did, Cana would use her elemental cards to keep it in control.

Natsu remembered what Erza said about controlling his flames, but come on! Let's be honest here, Natsu was never the kind of guy to do something without giving it his all.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu bellowed out as he unleashed a typhoon of flames onto the grass field, instantly burning the dried grass and the topsoil to ashes. He could instantly hear the monsters screeching out in panic as the flames neared them. It didn't take long before the fire spread and consumed the grass nearby and eventually burning everything within the mile, everything except the village since Cana used her card magic to summon water and ice to protect the small village.

It wasn't an easy feat for Cana since she wasn't used to protecting more than just a handful of people with her cards, so an entire village, even if it was a small one but she did it nonetheless.

By the time the flames were extinguished, the monster had nowhere to hide so it was easier for Natsu and Erza to take them out. The monsters didn't look that terrifying, they were much like lions with green fur, which really helped them with camouflage, and they had brown claws, though most of the fur has been burned away. Erza drew the sword from her side and summoned one of her first set or armors, which was a standard knight armor with small spikes covering the joints. She got next to Natsu, who covered both his fists in flames.

"Ready Natsu?" Erza had her eyes on the lion-like monsters and raised her sword.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed as he aimed his fists at the beasts.

The monsters pounced towards the duo, ready to tear the two for burning them. Natsu and Erza both yelled and launched themselves at the monsters, meeting them halfway.

~ _Later that Evening_ ~

The entire village celebrated that evening for finally being freed from the dreaded monsters. Exterminating them was easier than expected since the monsters weren't really that strong, it was there speed that was more annoying though, but getting burnt by Natsu's flames really slowed them down.

The village had the three mages as honored guests for freeing them from the monsters, even though Natsu destroyed all the grass around them they didn't really minded. Erza attempted to scold him for that but Cana stopped her and explained that no harm was done and that they finished the job without breaking anything from the village.

They had a feast with the village and Natsu danced with the villagers until late at night. Feast itself was quite impressive since it was enough to satisfy the ever hungry dragon-slayer and the dances from the villagers were very entertaining. Once the celebration was over, the small chief offered the trio to stay the night at one of the guest huts since it was already late, and there wasn't a train station for miles and they were most likely closed at this hour so they decided to stay for tonight.

When they arrived at the small hut, they saw that there were just a stove and two beds with a window in between, each bed was big enough for three people so it was perfect for Natsu in one bed and the other for Cana and Erza. Natsu waited outside of the hut while the girls changed into their pajamas, well mainly waiting for Cana since Erza can use her Requip magic to instantly change into her pajamas. When Natsu knew he could come back inside, he basically took off his cloak and shirt along with his scarf, only leaving him with his pants and sandals. He saw the girls already in bed and decided not to waste any time and just slid off his sandals and slumped on his bed, waiting for sleep to take him.

It took quite a while for Natsu but he was finally feeling his eyelids getting heavy and was about to enjoy some sleep, though he heard some rustling from the other bed and saw Cana squirming in her sleep. He continued watching the teenage brunette until he saw her open her eyes; that's when he noticed the faint smell of salt and the clear liquid coming out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Cana?" Natsu asked.

The brunette was a little startled by hearing the dragon slayer's voice. She looked at him and blushed a little. She knew a little bit about the physique of men and women since Fairy Tail are full of muscular and curvy people, but that didn't stop her from admiring Natsu's body. Since Natsu didn't bother using blankets due to him never being cold, Cana could see how toned and muscular Natsu has become over the years, and also seeing how handsome he's gotten, and she enjoyed it; you cannot really blame a teenage girl that's beginning her stages at being a woman, which include some confusing hormones for her.

Anyway, the purple eye girl continued to check the half-naked dragon slayer before she heard Natsu repeat his question.

"Oh," Cana looked away from the fit pinkette and looked out the moonlit window, "I was just having a bad dream, that's all."

Natsu tilted his head to the side, "What was it about?"

Cana shook her head, "It wasn't anything special, just something dumb." She said softly, knowing that her nightmare was about her mother and father. She dreamt about her mother passing away while her father never accepting her since she wasn't as strong or famous as himself. This wasn't the first time she had this nightmare, and she always wish that this would be the last time she had it.

Nasu nodded at Cana's answer; he didn't really believe it but he didn't want to push it, not tonight at least since it was so late.

"If you say so," Natsu said, not sounding very convinced. Cana could tell from his tone that he doesn't like being lied to and quickly changed her mind,

"A-Actually, it's just that I've been having this nightmare, about my dad not accepting me." She answered honestly when he turned back towards the pinkette.

Natsu looked at the young teenager in the eyes, "Is it about Gildarts not knowing you're his daughter, isn't it?" He noticed how her eyes widened and saw the curiosity in them, most likely wondering how he knew.

"How did you know?" She needed to know how he knew something so personal and delicate.

Natsu sat up from his positioned and gave her a small smile, "It happened after the time we finished an S-Class Exam. You finally told the truth to him."

Cana was quite surprised, to say the least; she always wanted to tell him but never had the courage to tell him whenever he's around.

"W-What did he say?" Cana asked, fearing the worst.

Natsu got out of his bed and walked over to sit next to the worried brunette, "He was quite surprised about it, but he never rejected you nor did he think that you were lying; he was actually sad to find out that he had a daughter so close to home and not realize it. In the end, he gave you a big hug and said that he'll do his best to be a loving father and to make up for all the time you two should have had together." He said, remembering that day as if it was yesterday while patting Cana on the head and gently ruffled up her hair. This gentle gesture made the poor brunette blush up a storm and making her cheeks bright red.

"Goodnight." The sleeping dragon slayer said before leaping towards his bed and quickly going back to sleep. Cana remained in the same position, confused, relieved, feeling so much heon in her face and ears and so much other things. She also felt annoyed and mad that Natsu just told her something so big and important for her to just go to sleep the next second, but at least she knew that telling Gildarts will be a lot easier now. And she had Natsu, he of all people to thank.

' _Natsu…_ ' Cana thought as she looked at the older version of the Natsu that she more personally know. He certainly wasn't what she expected him to be like when he gets older.

Cana had to cool her face down for a minute before smiling and looking at Natsu at a whole new light,

"Thank you, Natsu...for being the light in my darkness." Cana whispered, thanking him for giving the best news she could hope for.

Unfortunately, all that gratitude quickly changed to embarrassment when she realized just how corny she sounded.

' _I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST THAT!'_ Cana thought as her whole head burned with embarrassment.

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Now I want to say is that I'm truly sorry for not updating for nearly half a year at all for any stories or oneshots. I don't have anything else to say except for that I would hopefully write more often and maybe finish a story. If you guys want to take one of my stories and modify your own way then that's fine with me. All I ask for is for you to tell me so I can read it myself and enjoy it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR PM WITH IDEAS**

 **April 4, 2018**

 **FlareDragon out**


	6. Mira's Tantrum and Grimoire Heart

**Hey guys, here's the sixth chapter of 'Double Dragneel'. I don't have much to say at the moment except to say thank you to the people that have read my stories and thank to the people that leave reviews.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters**

 **Chapter 6- Mira's Tantrum and Grimoire Heart**

It had been over a week since Cana took that mission with Natsu and Erza, and she was just as confused about this strange feeling with Natsu as she was back that night when he told her about her and Gildarts. Now that she knew that Gildarts won't reject her, she feels a lot more confident about telling him the truth but now she has to find the perfect opportunity to do it. She hopes that opportunity shows up soon since Gildarts will be leaving in a few days.

The brunette looked over to see her father chatting with the old master, both laughing and enjoying some beer. Next to the two older men were Lisanna and the younger Dragneel, both talking and smiling with small blushes on their faces. Looking away from the young 'couple', see saw Erza and Mira going at it again; no doubt fighting over some dumb reason like always.

The fight began to escalate as the two began throwing some more powerful attacks in their 'little quarrel' that it started to involve other members in the guildhall, mainly the younger kids, like Gray and Natsu.

"Natsu," Lisanna whined, "Please don't fight with Mira-nee and Erza!"

Seeing that the young dragon slayer wasn't listening, Lisanna sighed and decided to find some cover to stay safe from the fight, which so happened to be at the corner behind a knocked down table with Levy and Happy. Seeing that she needed to hide too, she joined the two other girls and away from the fight.

"This is their third fight for just this _morning_." Lisanna sighed, "I hope they'll eventually stop fighting."

Levy nodded, "Me too, but then again this is Erza and Mira we're talking about. We have a better chance at curing Natsu's motion sickness and Gray's stripping problem than having those two to stop fighting." The little bookworm look beyond the table and noticed something missing,

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen the older Natsu today. Have either of you seen him lately?" The two girls shook their heads at the bluenette's question. None of them have seen the older dragon slayer and they didn't have a clue of where he would be either.

"I'll check to see if my Natsu knows," Lisanna giggled with a small blush. Levy smiled, imagining how Lisanna's relationship with the dragon slayer is and wondered how their future kids would look like while Cana's eyebrow twitched; she didn't know why but hearing Lisanna say that Natsu was hers didn't sit right with her. Before she had a chance to say anything, Lisanna left their safe spot and yelled out,

"Natsu! Where is your olderself?!" The little white-haired girls shouted over the chaos in front of her. Natsu heard his 'wife' and quickly got out of the fight and got in front of his cute love.

"What?" the small pinkette asked, not being able to properly hear Lisanna's question due to focusing more on the fight.

Lisanna smiled, "I was wondering about your older self, do you know where he is?"

Natsu made a thinking face for a few seconds before snapping his fingers, "Oh yeah! He said he went to do a mission, one that's personal."

This grabbed a certain goth person's attention, "What do you mean personal?" Mira asked as she stopped fighting, which caused the rest of the people to stop fighting.

Natsu shook his head, "I don't know. I just know that he heard about some guild moving west and he mentioned that this was the perfect moment to find them."

"Do you know where he is going?" Erza asked, her curiosity showing.

"Not a clue, all I know is that he's heading towards the train station right now."

Now this is unknown to the younger dragon slayer, but both Erza and Mira have wanted to fight the older pinkette to see just how strong they are compared to him but due to Natsu not being able to fight in Magnolia, it was difficult for the two girls to fight him. This seemed like a golden opportunity to finally take him on.

' _CHANCE!_ ' both the girls thought before sprinting towards the front doors, wanting to catch up to dragon slayer. The two girls were pushing against each other while running towards the door.

Erza glared at her rival right in the eyes, "Give up you gothic hussy, I'm fighting him!"

Mira glared back, "Forget it fire crotch! I'm the one that'll pummel him to the ground!"

"Will not!" Erza denied.

"Will too!" Mira resisted.

"You'll never beat him!"

"As if you got a better chance!"

Knowing that this was going to be a close call, Mira did the one thing that will ensure her victory.

"Hey tin can," Mira said, "I heard that Gildarts ate the last piece of your strawberry cake from the kitchen!" Gaining the attention of the older man, shocked that the teenage witch would bring him into this.

Now to most people, this cheap move would have been detected a mile away since it was pretty weak, but with Erza it was different; whenever it comes to her precious cake, she becomes irrational and doesn't think straight.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT MY HEAVENLY TREAT!" Erza roared out as she turned around and pounced at the crash mage with two swords aimed at the man's throat.

"Damn you Mira!" Gildarts shouted as he now had to calm down an enraged ginger while trying his best not to hurt her. All the while Mira got through the door and laughed as she thought of beating the dragon slayer to a pulp. She got so excited that she used her magic to boost herself towards the train station, just to make sure she made there with him on time.

Makarov watched the entire scene in front of him and began thinking of what made one of his children to suddenly just leave without telling anyone other than his younger self. Now that he thought about it, the only guild that he knew that was moving west at the moment was-

Makarov' face lost his color when he thought of a certain guild that's in that direction. The same guild that he and Gildarts talked about in his office last night.

' _Oh no…_ ' The old master gravely thought.

"Natsu my boy," Makarov called out, "When did he decide this? And did he mention which guild exactly?"

Natsu shook his head, "I don't know which guild he was talking about, and he told me about going that last night."

Makarov's face was covered in sweat as he thought about the dragon slayer doing something dangerous and stupid, well something even more stupid and dangerous than usual.

"Are you alright Gramps?" The dragon slayer saw the master shaking and the grip on his staff tightened.

"I need to go into my office for a bit." The tiny man began his walk upstairs, ignoring the scene of Erza trying to beat up Fairy Tail's ace.

"I pray that the brat isn't that dumb." Makarov muttered under his breath, praying to any deity out there that will prove him wrong about his suspicions.

 _~Two Hours Later~_

The train ride was horrible! The young adult forgot how bad it was to ride alone with no one to help him. At least he thought he was alone until he heard someone snickering nearby. He thought nothing since he didn't really think that it was connected with his motion sickness. After about an hour and a half of riding the torture ride, the dragon slayer noticed something he didn't before, the scent of leather and vanilla along with lavender. The scent of those three usually meant that Mirajane was nea-

Natsu instantly clenched his teeth in anger when he realized that the eldest of the Strauss siblings was with him. He couldn't believe that Mirajane was in the same train as he was!

' _Wait,_ ' Natsu thought, ' _Maybe she doesn't know that I'm here. Maybe she's just here for a mission._ ' He theorized, hoping that this was the case because if it wasn't and that she's actually following, then his plan basically fell apart the second she came in this train. He steadied his breathing and needed to make sure that she wasn't following him.

At his destination, he got out of the train, with the help of an attendant due to him feeling weak from the ride, and began his way out of the station. He decided to blend in with the crowd, hoping that Mira would lose him.

Natsu did his best to blend in, which was going pretty good so far since nobody tried to piss him off or vice versa. As he continued walking, he could still smell Mira nearby, though she wasn't getting any further away; in fact, she was even closer than ever and maintaining the same distance, as if making sure she could see Natsu without him noticing her. As if! His nose could smell better than any dog could ever do! So of course he would notice her at only fifty feet away behind a pillar!

Natsu was feeling his motion sickness beginning to wear off after leaving the train station. He began his walk, hoping to catch a whiff of anyone familiar from the he's looking for.

After sniffing for a few minutes, with his nose up in the air like a dog would, he found one scent that he recognized and smiled.

' _Found you.'_ Natsu thought as he sprinted through town. He was sprinting for two reasons; 1) To catch up with the scent of a certain someone and 2) To shake off Mira.

He sprinted faster than what most ordinary people thought possible, and it would be for Mira too if she wasn't using a bit of her magic to help her keep up with seeing Natsu. When the dragon slayer took a turn at the edge of town, Mira followed and turned, only to find that she lost him.

"Where did that pink haired bastard go?" Mira thought aloud, looking around to see any sign of him.

The next things that she knew was that she was pulled into a nearby alleyway, pinned against a brick wall by a stranger and suddenly questioned,

"Why did you follow me Mira?"

The teenage girl looked to see that it was the very same person that she was following."

"You knew I was following you?" Mira was surprised. While she knew that Natsu had a good senses better than anyone she knew, she thought he would be distracted to notice her.

"Of course I was, it's very hard to not notice a scent as good as yours." Natsu answered honestly, not realizing that he unconsciously complimented Mira, which made her cheeks a rosy color.

"W-What?" Mira stuttered, not only did he compliment her, which no boy or guy has ever told her before due to her scaring them, but since he was pushing her against the wall, he was also very close to her; so close that Mira could smell Natsu's breath, which smelled like wintergreen.

Mira's favorite...

"L-Let go of me you moron!"

Natsu ignored her and bored his eyes into hers and repeated his question, "Why are you following me?"

Despite the blush on her cheeks, Mira glared at the taller dragon slayer, "I want to kick your ass you dragon-wannabe and since you can't fight in Magnolia I thought this would be a perfect chance."

Natsu leaned in a little closer, to the point that they were just at the point of kissing, and narrowed his eyes, "I won't fight you Mira, not today at least. I have something to do that's too important to ignore."

In a blink of an eye, Natsu released the white-haired teen and began walking.

"Go home Mira. I can't have you follow me." Natsu warned, "This is too dangerous for you or anyone in Fairy Tail to do with me."

Mira's cheeks returned to their normal color and she didn't budge from her spot, "I want my fight though. I don't know what your little personal mission is but I'm sure it can wait for two minutes for me to beat you to a bloody pulp."

Natsu shook his head, "No. I need all my strength for this."

This peaked Mira's interest and made her temporarily lose focus on her challenge, "What do you have to do to that makes you need everything you got?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Tell me Natsu!"

"No! I can't and there's nothing that a bitchy little brat can do to change my mind!"

Mira's magic flared out of her in a dark purple wave, "If you really want to do your stupid little mission you bastard then FINE! But fight me now so you can lose and get it over with so you can go on with whatever the hell you're doing!" Mira shrieked with fury in her voice. She is angry that Natsu is refusing to fight her, and even more so that he wasn't even giving her the reason why and for pushing her buttons.

As soon as she was done talking, she leaped forward and punched towards Natsu's face with her fist coated in dark purple aura. Natsu did the first thing that came to mind and blocked her attacked by crossing both his arms. While the attacked didn't harm Natsu that much, the force of the punch made him go through the brick wall behind him and the wall after that.

' _Good punch.'_ Natsu thought as he saw Mira leaping towards him again but this time with her foot raised to kick. Before her foot could connect, Natsu caught her foot and threw her out the window, with nothing more than a few shallow cuts on her forearms.

Natsu followed her out the window with his fists covered in flames, ' _If I have to fight her, might as well give her a fight.'_ He thought before throwing some punches towards the 'Demon' of Fairy Tail.

Mira was quick enough to dodge the punches and she was glad too, because each punch shattered or melted whatever it made contact, like the ground or a nearby wall. Mira kept dodging for a while and noticed something, something that was really pissing her off.

' _He's not even trying!'_ Mira thought as she saw how Natsu was just randomly throwing punches that were too slow for someone of his caliber. From the first time meeting Natsu, he always gave it his all when fighting, no matter who he fought. But now seeing him fighting with little effort or passion like this fight wasn't even worth effort, it truly infuriated Mira.

Which caused her to snap...

Wanting to show that she was serious about this fight, Mira did thing that would forever terrify the already scared civilians nearby and cause worry for the dragon slayer.

"Soul Taker Over: Satan Soul!" Mira shouted as her body was cover in light for a second before it faded to she that she was in her demonic form. The magic aura around grew even more wild with her transformation as she glared at the surprised dragon slayer.

"FIGHT ME NATSU! FIGHT ME SERIOUSLY!" Mira roared out as she was struggling to control to rage and bloodlust that this soul has. Unknown to most, soul that have been taken over can still try to fight back even when they are consumed by their host, but this is really an issue for most souls since they are ones of animals or simple minded beasts. However, demon and devil souls take a long time to completely take control over due to the power and corruption that they contain. Mira may have taken this soul over from the time she consumed it, she still couldn't keep it control for over three minutes without going berserk; she has yet to master this soul.

Natsu looked at Mira with wide eyes, "Are you crazy?! You can't summon that her in the middle of town!" Natsu ignited his feet, "If you went this far to fight then fine, but let's go somewhere else where people don't get hurt!" Natsu finished before having the flames on his feet to fly him out of the street and into the sy, where Mira quickly followed suit with her demonic wings.

The two flew into the woods, about a mile away from the town, and landed into a small clearing. Before Natsu had time to land both his fset on the ground, he was attacked by a dark orb on the back. The force of the attack and the explosion that followed it caused Natsu to fly through a tree before getting stopped by the second one. While the sneak attack was a direct hit, it didn't really hurt him; he had felt more brutal attacks in his own timeline.

"Cheap shot Mira." Natsu taunted before inhaling and breathing out a torrent of flames at Mira, only for her to dodge and threw another dark orb at the dragon slayer. This time Natsu dodged the attack and leaped towards his younger opponent.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu roared as his arms were developed in dragon flamed wings and ushered them towards Mira. The demoness had both her arms in dark matter before bringing them together,

"Soul Extinction!"

Both attacks collided, causing a massive explosion and having both opponents skid back several meters from one another. Out of both the attacks, Natsu's caused more damage and Mira knew that but that didn't stop her from starting her next attack.

"Get ready to lose you pink headed bastard!" Mira shouted as her magic sent out another dark purplish wave, scaring any living creature within its range apart from the dragon slayer himself.

Natsu clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I'm not gonna lose Mira!" That was all he said before unleashing an inhuman roar that shattered the ground around him and caused the plants nearby to be pushed back by the force of the roar.

Both mages sprinted towards one another, one trying his best to hold back so he couldn't hurt someone her cared about, while the other was losing focus on controlling her inner demons.

As their fight continued on, the terrain was getting leveled and the trees and rocks around the two were getting destroyed. Their magic were truly getting released as they began to get more into the fight than intended, which would cause unforeseeable consequences in the future.

 _~Somewhere Nearby~_

An airship was about three miles away from Natsu and Mira fight. This airship was _huge!_ It was easily twice the size of the current Fairy Tail guild at the moment and it had an odd logo on the center of the ship. This ship is the headquarter base of a guild, but this guild wasn't like the others.

No, this guild is a dark guild. One of the most powerful dark guilds out there today. One that has caused numerous catastrophes and misery for countless of people for many years now.

Grimoire Heart.

At the top of the airship, was a throne room; on the throne itself was an old man that looked well beyond his youth, but kept a good physique for his age. He had and eye patch over his left eye and a long goatee that went down to his waist. The man had on some light armor on the torso and a cloak with thick fur trimming at the top. This old man was known as Hades, the master of Grimoire Heart.

He looked bored as he looked at his cup of red wine, thinking about his distant goals of reviving his god and converting the world into a life for just mages, wiping out people that cannot use magic.

As he looked into his cup, he felt a spike of magic in the distant. He was quite surprised to say the least. This magic that he sense, two of the magic caught his attention. The first one he knew, from much of his knowledge and experience, as a type of Take Over Magic, one that seemed quite powerful and rare. The second one was even more rare, Dragon Slaying Magic. As he felt the magic of these two types spike again, he looked into his cup of wine and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Hmmm...The take over magic could definitely be useful to help me conquer the souls of the demons of Zeref, the dragon slaying one though...I already have Zancrow but I guess it wouldn't hurt to see this magic in details." Hades thought with amusement.

He summoned a teal orb in front of him and talked into it, "Ultear, I want you and Zancrow to come here immediately."

It did not take long for the two people to enter the throne room. The first one, Ultear, was a young teenager, who seemed about a year older than Mira and Erza. She had long black-purple hair that were tied into two long straight pigtails. She also had dark brown eyes with a pale smooth skin. She was wearing a simple white kimono with a teal orb floating around her.

The other one, Zancrow, was a young teen that was about Ultear's age. He had short wild blonde hair and his eyes were red and crazy; his eyes were ice cold and held nothing but blood lust. His attire was a dark toga with with a shoulder pad and a pair of gii pants underneath his toga.

Both teens kneel before the old man and simultaneously spoke,

"Master Hades."

The old man looked at Ultear, "I want you and Zancrow along with about a hundred foot soldiers to find the source of two types of magic nearby."

Ultear nodded, "What would you like for us to do once we find the sources?" She ask as she continued to kneel.

"Bring them to me," Hades replied coldly. When it came to magic, he barely viewed mages as people; he mostly saw them as a source of magic that he would use to control or manipulate, "Alive."

"Yes Master Hades." Both teens said before being excused to get prepared for their next mission.

Hades looked back to his cup of wine before taking a sip, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the drink.

"I _will_ see my dream become a reality…" He said with a small smile, not caring about the number of sacrifices he would do to achichieve it nor the amount of time it would take.

 _~Back with Natsu and Mira~_

Mira was sweating and breathing hard and she tried to recollect some energy. She was no longer in her Satan form since she exceeded her time in it and had to rely on her strength that still remained and dark matter. She was also sporting numerous bruises and burns from the man that she has been fighting for the past ten minutes.

She couldn't believe it, here she was, on the end of her rope while Natsu wasn't even sweating! Sure, he had a few bruises here and there but it didn't seem to phase him! She knew that he was stronger and had more experience with dealing with powerful mages but come on! He could _not_ be this strong!

"Come on Mira," Natsu said as he slowly began walking towards her, "You can barely keep this up. You have been giving it your all since we started and now you burned out your magic."

Mira raised her fists and feet in the dark aura, but they were much weaker now and could barely cause any good damage to the dragon slayer, "I won't stop until I win." She said as she began running toward the dragon slayer.

Natsu sighed before side-stepping away from Mira's punches and kicks. He repeated this for another minute or two before grabbing both her wrists, effectively catching her off guard. Unfortunately though, her shock only lasted a few seconds before she tried to knee him forward but that plan didn't workout too well; Natsu simply got out of her reach.

Making sure that she wouldn't try anything else, Natsu pinned her down to the ground and said, "It's over Mira."

"No! I can still-"

"It's over." Natsu said with certainty. He didn't realize it before but he truly has gotten stronger over the years. If he tried to fight Mira at the age he was in this timeline, then he would got knocked out by just a punch from the white-haired demon. But now, being here and now, with a beaten Mira underneath him and winning with just a few bruises on him made him realize just how strong he has become. In this fight, he barely even used five percent of his real power!

' _Gramps was right,_ ' Natsu thought sadly, ' _I really can't fight anyone in Fairy Tail anymore. Not even friendly matches_ '

Mira stayed quiet, gritting her teeth in anger and wondered how she could beat this Natsu from the future but realized that she couldn't. She couldn't beat him and she hated that she couldn't. She hated how he was beating her with very little effort. She hated how much she had to put in to just leave a mark or a small bruise on him. Most of all, she hated the look on Natsu's face right now.

' _He's not even happy about beating me,'_ Mira thought as she was fighting back the tears behind her eyes, ' _Here I am, lost from one of the most one-sided fights I've ever had, embarrassing me for looking like it was easy to beat me, and here he is, having the balls to not even look happy about it?! Does he really not care about this fight at all?!'_ Mira thought with anger and sadness, knowing that all her effort on the fight was wasted on the thick headed jerk above her.

"You're nothing but a jerk Natsu…" Mira said, finally not being able to hold back her tears. She quickly shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, all the while her tears were still flowing.

To say that Natsu was shocked would have been an understatement. One minute he was trying to stop Mira from fighting him and from hurting herself and the next she was crying. He honestly had no clue what was going on but he knew he had to at least fix it. He slowly loosened his grip on Mira's forearms, just in case she might try to harm him if he lowered down his guard too much. After seeing that she wasn't going to attack, he released his grip on her arms and gently cupped her cheeks. He was able to hear Mira's breath hitch from the contact.

"Mira, please look at me," Natsu said softly as he turned her face towards his, "Please."

Mira kept her eyes closed, which caused Natsu to sigh, ' _Please forgive me Lisanna…'_ He thought gravely at the crazy idea he had.

Natsu slowly leaned, his heartbeat slowly increasing as he was closing in the distance between th two and hoped that this wouldn't get him killed later.

Mira waited for Natsu to say something else, anything about why she was crying or to tell her to open her eyes again but she won't. She doesn't want to see the jerk that made fun of her efforts and belittling this fight. Though she was confused when she didn't hear anything; instead she felt something soft and warm. She felt on her lips and that caused her eyes to be wide open and her cheeks to be a deep red at what she saw.

Natsu was kissing her.

Right on the lips.

' _Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-'_ Not being able to process anything properly, all she could do was continue to feel the pinkette's warm lips and noticing that his lips were quite soft for a guy.

Before she had a thought of what to do, Natsu pulled away and looked at her in the eyes before talking, "I'm sorry Mira, for everything that happened here." Natsu apologized, "I know you really wanted to do this but you can't, not now at least." He began to explain, "In my time, you are one of the strongest in the whole guild. You have conquered souls from the most powerful, heartless and most cruel demons on the continent. I have never beaten you before in my life until now and that's only because I've had enough power and skills to do that. This fight has been unfair from the get go. When you're older and grown with more power and have more souls, then I'll fight you more as an equal, ok?"

Mira couldn't help but feel her entire face grow hot. Not only Natsu had kiss her but now he's prasing her in a way that she never heard before. These two things alone were more than enough to make her lose her desire to pummel him to the ground. She felt so embarrassed though; she felt like a girl who had her first kiss with her crush. She honestly felt dumb…

...wait, that was her first kiss…

...her first kiss…

...first kiss…

...first-

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS YOU ASSHOLE!" Mira screamed at the top of her lungs, squirming away from the dragon slayer and pointed her finger at him,

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mira had tears pooling around her eyes from anger and confusion.

Natsu was dumb struck. He should have known that this would have happened but it was better than the alternatives, like slapping her to her sensing or trying to yell at her.

Before he could even try to apologize, he sensed something from behind Mira and instantly took action.

"Look out!" Natsu warned as he leaped towards Mira and took her away from where she was, and not a moment too soon since a dozen teal orb crashed into that very same spot. The spot was now a big crater with some debris flying around.

Mira was shocked by the sudden event but Natsu knew better; he recognized their scents from anywhere.

"What the hell are you doing here Ultear?" Natsu yelled out, glaring at the teen's direction.

"Oh my," Ultear had her hand up to her mouth as a surprised gesture, "How do you know my name?"

Natsu didn't let his glare up, "We met before, though the first time I saw you was when you were an old man."

Ultear was even more confused but simply brushed it off, "Whatever, I'm here to take and that little girl to my master." The time-witch looked behind her, "Your turn Zancrow."

Without wasting another second, the wild blonde jumped into the air and brought hi hands together, igniting his hands in black flames.

"Natsu, what the fuck is going on and how do you this person?!" Mira shouted as she nd Natsu found themselves surrounded by dozens of weird people in some form of uniform with a guild symbol on their chests. She also found that most of them were mages, the girl and the blonde boy seemed to be very powerful especially.

"Fire God's Damnation!" Zancrow shouted as black flames rained down on towards the Fairy Tail mages.

Mira tried to run but Natsu kept her in her arms, "What the hell Natsu? We need to get out of the way!"

Natsu didn't even have time to respond as the flames already rained down on them. The flames completely covered the two, leaving only their silhouette to be seen.

"Zancrow!" Ultear shouted, "Did you make sure that your flames _didn't_ kill them right?"

The blond psycho landed next to her and gave a wicked smile, "Of course I didn't kill them, I wouldn't want our master to get mad. Although he never said that I couldn't hurt them." He cackled at the thought of torturing the guy and having fun with the pale girl that he was with.

Ultear simply sighed, "Alright, let's just bring their bod-"

The sound of slurping interrupted her.

She and Zancrow looked over to see Natsu swallowing the blacks flames, all the while protecting Mira with his own flames.

"Impossible!" Zancrow roared out. No one was able to survive his flames unharmed, not even Hades, let alone _eating_ them!

"Blugh! Your flames are tainted!" Natsu isn't lying. The flames of Zancrow didn't taste bad, but they definitely were tainted and corrupt; nothing like is own flames.

"Natsu?" Mira was beyond confused.

"Mira," Natsu said in a low voice, "Get out of here. You need to go back to Fairy Tail and be with your family. If I don't come back in three weeks then forget me. My present self is more important." He finished, staring at the two Grimoire members with narrowed eyes.

Mira couldn't believe what she was hearing; she never heard the dragon slayer sound this serious before. Throughout seeing everything from Ultear showing up to Natsu telling her to leave, she couldn't help but nod without question. She used whatever magic she had left and turned into her _Satan Form_ and began flying out of the area.

"Don't let her get away!" Zancrow ordered. The grunts aimed their weapons and magic towards the girl. Just before they could even come close to Mira, Natsu blew his flames out towards the grunts and foot soldiers, taking them out and destroying the projectiles that were aimed at his Nakama. When he saw that Mira was far enough, he turned to see the two teens staring at him with wide eyes.

"Take me to your master Ultear." Natsu ordered. Ultear's eyes grew cold. She summoned about thirty orbs, ready to pummel him but Zancrow beat her to the punch.

"Don't ignore me!" The crazy blonde shouted, "Fire God's Bellow!" Zancrow roared out huge black fire ball towards the pinkette.

"Wait Zancrow Master Hades said we need him alive!" Ultear warned.

Her words fell on deaf ears. Zancrow wanted to see this man in front of him to burn. Unfortunately it wouldn't be as easy as he expected whe Natsu swatted his flames away as if it were nothing but a fly.

"Who are you?!" Zancrow asked, wondering if this man was entirely human.

Natsu ignited his whole body on fire, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the dragon slayer that will destroy your ass if you don't take me to see Hades."

Ultear raised her guard up, wondering how strong this man in front of her really is, "Why do you want to see the most powerful master in Fiore?"

Natsu smiled, "So I can take down Grimoire Heart."

 **A/N: Wow. This was long than I thought it would be. I love it! Now I will say that the next chapter or two will focus on the younger Dragneel. It's time for him to take the spotlight.**

 **I got really excited for this chapter that it only took me a few day to type it out, with a few days in between for rest.**

 **Now I know some of you are probably thinking; "Is Natsu getting a Harem?" "Is Older Natsu a pedo?" "Natsu getting all the girls?" "What about Lisanna?"**

 **Let me clear this up by saying that Natsu will be having some extra attention from the girls but it won't be a big harem and he will only have about two or three with him, with younger Natsu having AT LEAST Lisanna. Also, about the Older Natsu's age, since he time traveled, his againg will be either much slower or will remain the same for a very long time; similar to Superboy from** _ **Young Justice**_ **or Samurai Jack.**

 **This story will have a serious plotline, but that doesn't mean that it won't have some fun misadventures here and there. If you guys wanted either Natsus to have a small adventure then please let me know. I will love to do it for you guys**

 **FlareDragon Out**

 **April 11, 2017**


	7. Date!

**Yo guys, just want to say thanks for the people seeing my stories and checking them out. Also thanks for the people leaving reviews.**

 **I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, but I do own this story.**

 **Chapter 7**

Behind the Fairy Tail guild, the younger Natsu and Lisanna were playing around at the back yard and showing off their magic to one another.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu yelled as he was running towards a boulder that was twice the size of Gildarts. As his attack connected with the big rock, Lisanna smiled and cheered when she saw the boulder being broke into pieces by the young dragon slayer.

"That was amazing Natsu!" Natsu couldn't stop his blush and sheepish smile when he heard his friend's praise. He could never try to look cool when it comes to being around the cutest girl he knows (in his opinion).

"Thanks, can I see you're transformations again?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna giggled, "'Transformations'? That's a big word for you Natsu. Has Erza's lessons been paying off?"

The young pinkette pouted from Lisanna's teasing but nodded,

"Yeah, they have; same with Levy's too."

Lisanna honestly looked surprised, "Levy is giving you lessons too?"

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, her too. I actually prefer Levy to teach me since she doesn't yell or hit me whenever I get something wrong. But let's forget about that. Can you show me another animal?"

Lisanna's smile brightened up before her whole body shined for a moment before fading away, showing her in a type of 'cat soul'. Her clothes were replaced by a type of two piece, her hands were replaced by cat paws with tiny claws, she had cat ears at the top of her head with some whiskers on her cheeks, a tail from behind and blue cat eyes. To put it bluntly,

NEKO KAWAII!

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted as he looked closer at Lisanna's Cat-Soul. It was quite different from her other souls, like her rabbit and bird ones. Lisanna was blushing from embarrassment when she realized just how close her best friend was checking her. It was a little too much for the young Strauss sister.

"I think that's enough Natsu!" Lisanna shrieked as she quickly went back to her normal self. Natsu was confused from Lisanna's reaction and tilted his head to the side,

"You're pretty weird sometimes." Natsu said as he began laughing from his best friend's actions. Lisanna pouted at seeing Natsu laughing at her but soon joined him with her own laughing.

"Well you're pretty weird too you know," Lisanna countered before taking his hand into her own, "But I like that about you."

Natsu stopped his laughing and felt his cheeks warm up from the young Strauss' comment, "...thanks, I guess." He said.

"Ah I'm just teasing you silly." The young girl said as she held back her laugh when she saw the small pinkette blushing hard from embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, don't be like that," Lisanna said cutely, "a wife and husband should always kiss and make up."

"Why do you always say embarrassing stuff like that!?" Natsu was blushing even harder. Lisanna couldn't hold it in anymore and bursted out laughing. Natsu pouted at his friend for a second before relaxing and joining her, laughing as well.

Not too far from the two young friends was Cana, watching the young 'couple' have some fun. The young brunette watched, smiling as she watch Natsu showing off more of his dragon moves for Lisanna to admire and applaud.

"I wonder how their relationship will be when we get older." Cana thought aloud, no doubt thinking if Lisanna and Natsu might actually go out, or just stay as close friends. She remembered how well the two got with each other when they first talked to each other, and since then they were practically inseparable.

"I doubt that they will stay like that forever if Lisanna's jerk of a sister tries anything to stop them."

Cana turned to see Erza walked up to her, also watching the two kids playing.

"You really think so Erza?" Cana asked, "I know Mira can be a little bitchy but I doubt that even she would try and stop her sister from getting a relationship."

Erza looked at Cana with straight face, not sure if she heard her right, "This is Mira we're talking about; she is known as 'The Demon' for a good reason. Remember that time she made Gray wear a pink frilly dress for a week just because he said that her fashion was too freaky."

Cana sweatdropped when she remembered that week. Poor Gray. That bastard wanted to die so badly as the guild laughed at the poor guy.

Cana looked at Erza, who was looking at the young duo, and noticed how she didn't look too happy with the couple. While Cana wasn't the best at reading faces or body language right now, she noticed how Erza's stare was aiming more at just the young boy rather than the two young friends, and she also noticed how stiff Erza seems. Well, even _more_ stiff than usual.

"I don't know… is it maybe that _you_ don't want him to go out with her?"

Erza looked at the brunette with slightly wide eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Before Cana could explain the her reasoning, both she and Erza heard Lisanna talk,

"Hey Natsu, wanna go on a date?"

Both teenage girls felt their eyes become as wide as saucers with blank expressions, not believing what they heard. They both knew that Lisanna and Natsu often playhouse, much to Natsu's embarrassment, and wondered if this was the case for this one.

Natsu smiled at his friend, "Sure Lisanna, I'd love to."

It was at this time that both of the teenagers were dumbstruck.

Natsu. _Their_ Natsu.

The one they have known to be thick-headed, reckless, slightly destructive, not so smart, loud, have little to no manners at all, cocky, and down-right _dense_ when it comes to girls, agreed to a _date!_

It was right then that Cana felt something in her chest. The feeling felt so close to her heart… she doesn't know this feeling but she knew she didn't like it one bit. She looked over to see Erza and saw...nothing; it was like Erza was never even there. The confused brunette looked around and couldn't find her anywhere in the backyard of the guild.

' _Weird..._ ' Cana thought as she decided to go back inside, conveniently missing Lisanna kissing Natsu on the cheek after hearing him say yes.

Besides Cana and Erza seeing the whole ordeal, Laxus also saw the whole thing. He was watching by the entrance, just wanting some fresh air when he viewed the entire thing.

"How anti-climatic." Laxus thought aloud before turning around and going back inside. He didn't take ten steps before noticing something on the ground. A small piece of paper. He took a closer look before realising that it wasn't paper; it was a photo. Inside the photo was the older Dragneel next to a beautiful woman. The teen actually blushed, which was a very rare sight to see for the guild members. The woman was pale, had sapphire eyes and short snow white hair. Wait a minute…he'd know those features anywhere...

' _Is this...Lisanna?!'_ Laxus thought with wide eyes _._

What surprised Laxus even more was that Natsu and this older Lisanna each had a small kid in each of their arms. All four of them were wearing swimsuits at some beach. Laxus could clearly see that Lisanna in this photo was as sexy as fuck in her blue bikini! Everything from her wide hips, her toned stomach and her boobs were big too, like Double-D!

"Guess those brats really do get together eventually." Laxus whispered under his breath. He took a closer look and saw that this older Lisanna also had an ass that guys would kill for!

"Damn…"

"Hey Laxus, what do you have there?" Macao shouted out with Wakaba next to him, both enjoying there beer.

Laxus looked at the two drunks before looking back at the photo, "Nothing."

The teenage dragon-slayer put the photo in his pocket and began walking away, wondering what else happened in the future.

' _The pink haired brat annoys me enough as it is but his older self is starting to piss me off now.'_ Laxus thought as he clicked his tongue.

Now he wonders if the Lisanna he knows will really turn out like in the photo.

' _I sure hope so.'_

 _~Later that Day~_

It was late at night when Mira finally arrived at her home where she and her siblings live. She had to rest back at the train station when she flew out of the forest and away from the fight. She really used up most of her magic when she was fighting Natsu. She rest for about three hours at the station before taking the train back home.

She really hoped that Natsu was doing ok. While she knew that he was very powerful, she had no idea who he was facing and couldn't help but wonder if they could beat him; or worse.

As she reached the front door, she quietly entered the house and hoped that her siblings were asleep at this time. She walked through the house with caution as she went to check on Lisanna and Elfman. Once she saw them sleeping and snoring in their own rooms she sighed in relief.

As soon as she got into her room and landed on her bed, she felt her lips tingle, no doubt remembering the kiss that the dragon slayer gave her. She unconsciously brought her fingers to her lips and felt them being warm.

Mira's eyes showed nothing but concern, "You better come back." She said softly, "Because you have a lot of explaining to do when you come back."

 **A/N: Whew! That's for this chapter.**

 **Now this chapter is more for younger Natsu and as a quick chapter. Nothing too big.**

 **As for that moment with Laxus… I'M NOT NOR WILL I EVER SHIP HIM WITH LISANNA! That was just to add some juicy drama and potential trouble for the future chapters with Laxus and the Older Natsu, which I'm still trying to find another name or nickname for him since I don't really want to continue referring him as the 'older' or 'mature' one.**

 **Also I have some sad news...**

 **I'm losing interest of writing my stories.**

 **Mainly because I enjoy doing my artwork more than writing but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. Most likely I just need to practice more. Like making a hobby for it; at least that's my optimistic side talking.**

 **Also sorry for any grammar mistakes or if the chapter was rushed, I'm out of practice.**

 **June 15, 2018**

 **FlareDragon Out**


	8. Natsu vs Grimoire Heart

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Let me go you jerk!"

"No."

"I said let go!

"No."

"Let go or I'll kill you!"

"You tried that already."

"Asshole."

The argument was held between Natsu and Ultear. The dragon slayer was holding Ultear by the back of her kimono, keeping her out of her each with her punch and kicks as he walked down a path toward a small clearing in the forest.

Natsu sighed, "How many times have you called me that already?"

"37 times Pinky."

The annoyed dragon slayer sighed again as he noticed the time mage throwing her legs up and wrapping herself around his arm before trying to snap it; luckily he removed any weapons she had hidden in her kimono, albeit with difficulty since she hid them in awkward places.

"You're not gonna break my arm anytime soon you know. It's been through worse than your strength."

At this point you must be wondering, _What the hell happened to the fight with them and Zancrow and the dozens and dozens of grunts and how did Natsu get into this situation?!_

Well, let's go back a few hours and see…

 _~With the Fight~_

 _Both Zancrow and Ultear couldn't believe what they heard._

"YOU _taking down Grimoire Heart?!" Zancrow cackled with disbelief, "You must be crazy Pinky!"_

 _Ultear took a closer look at the dragon slayer and noticed something different about him from the other people faced whenever she had to kidnap or kill,_

" _You… you're not scared are you?" Ultear asked, who was wondering who this guy really is._

" _Who gives a fuck if he is or isn't, he's going to BURN!" Zancrow shouted with nothing but bloodlust in his eyes and voice, completely forgetting about the mission that was entrusted to them. He brought his hands together as his black flames formed into a shape of a scythe._

" _Fire God's Death Scythe!"_

" _Zancrow don't-"_

 _It was too late as the psychotic blonde was already bringing down the blade toward the pinkette. Ultear went to force Zancrow to stop by using her Arc of Time to dissipate the flames, unfortunately, she was too late._

 _Natsu received the entire attack, which Zancrow enjoyed as he saw Natsu getting covered in flames and saw that even the ground around the pinkette was getting destroy and melted._

 _Once the attack finished, they saw there was nothing left, nothing even ashes, "Damn that felt good! A little too short for my liking but still goo-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Zancrow felt his right cheek sting from Ultear's slap, "You stupid, fucking idiot! We were supposed to bring him to our master, not kill him!"_

 _Zancrow shrugged, "Don't worry time bitch, like he said, he was a dragon slayer. Why would we want one when we already have me!"_

 _While Ultear agreed that God-Slaying magic is superior to Dragon-Slaying magic, they still had an order and right now they need to catch up with that girl or else they'll be in massive trouble!_

" _I'm not dead yet!" Natsu shouted behind the two, shocking them to the core. Especially Zancrow, who thought he burned to oblivion,_

" _How the fuck did you survi-"_

" _SHUT UP!" Natsu roared as he drove his fist into Zancrow's stomach, immediately causing internal bleeding, a ruptured stomach, intestines, and liver getting squished and the bottom ribs crushed from the force of the punch._

 _Zancrow instantly vomited blood and double over in pain before succumbing to the pain and passed out five seconds later._

" _I think he'll live." Natsu thought aloud as he turned to Ultear and found nearly forty teal orbs flying into him, sending him flying through several trees. Natsu eventually stopped as he hit his fifth tree. He frowned as he saw more orbs flying towards him. He quickly dodged them as he did try to get back towards the teenager._

'I can't let him near me! I can't let him near me!' _Ultear thought as she was still thinking of how one man was able to bring down Zancrow in one hit. She only knew two people being able to do that, being only their master and Bluenote, both the most powerful members in her guild!_

" _You morons, what are you waiting for, get him!" Ultear shouted to the hundred grunts that she brought with her. The foot soldiers had no choice but to obey unless they wanted to face her wrath._

 _Natsu quickly noticed the foot soldiers coming and thought, '_ This is starting to really get on my nerves! I don't have time for this!'

" _Fire Dragon Roar!"_

 _Ultear saw the flames burning through her orbs and saw it coming towards her quickly. As quickly as she could she used her magic to protect her from Natsu flames. She dissipated the flames with her magic but was surprised at how far the roared spread and decided to use her magic to form a shield around her. She waited for around ten seconds before seeing the roared finally disappearing._

" _That wasn't too bad…" Ultear said as she was sweating from the intense heat of the flames._

" _It over Ultear."_

 _The teenager's eye widen when she saw that the pinkette was right in front of her._

" _W-W-Wha-"_

" _You're all alone now Ultear, give up or else," Natsu warned as he gestured behind him, showing that all of her foot soldiers were defeated by that one roar alone. Seeing that the time witch wasn't showing any signs of surrendering or getting out of her shock he sighed,_

" _Fuck this."_

 _That was all he said before doing a quick karate chop to the back of the neck, leaving the teenager unconscious._

 _~Back to the Present~_

After the very short one-sided fight and Ultear waking up and an hour later, Natsu took Ultear with him while leaving behind the crispy grunts and a heavily wounded Zancrow. And now he's suffering from Ultear's annoyance.

"You this is getting a little annoying," Natsu said as shook Ultear off his arm and putting her back on the ground, though he didn't let go of her. He has been putting up with this for about four hours now and hoped that this will be over soon.

He looked at the clearing around them and smiled,

"Yep, this must be the place."

Ultear looked at him, "What are you talking about P-"

"Call me Pinky one more time and I'll tear your clothes off and stuff them down your throat!" Natsu warned, causing the time mage to be silent, "Good."

Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of small, blue orb that had some kind of red markings all over it. The orb was no bigger than a marble

Ultear recognizing that to be a teleporting orb, a very rare item and what's even worse than it was hers, "Hey how did you get that?!"

The dragon-slayer looked at her, "I found it on you while I was looking for any more weapons on you."

Ultear glared at him, before remembering where she put, "But that was...was…"

"Strapped to your inner thigh?" Natsu said without hesitation or shame, "Yeah, it was. I had to be very thorough with you. Can't be too careful."

While some of you may know that Ultear was a murderer, a thief, a liar, and a dark mage, she was still only fifteen years old and have no experience with boys or intimacy, Master Hades only let older female members take missions that involve being more slutty, so knowing that this young man was so close to her made her cheeks feel hot and pink with embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, so what if you have it? Those things only work if you have the set the locations before activating them, which means you can't beam yourself to my guild if you don't know where it is." Ultear said with a strained smile.

"I know," Natsu said before handing it to Ultear, "Which is why I want you to use it."

"Excuse me?!"

"Take us to your guild so I can defeat Hades and end your guild for good."

"No, and this time no threat will scare me!" Ultear said defiantly, knowing that Natsu wouldn't kill or even hurt her since he needed her for this.

Natsu looked at her with a blank expression, deciding to do the first that came to mind.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!_

" _KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Natsu ripped her Precious White Kimono to shreds before burning them to ashes.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!?"

"Like you said, threats won't work with you so I'm just going to keep ruining your clothes until you're butt naked and then probably beat you into a bloody pulp," Natsu said as he began reaching her bra with a blank face, showing that he wasn't really interested in seeing her body, but instead is this desperate if he wanted to destroy Grimoire Heart.

Ultear took the small orb the second she felt his fingers on her bra and quickly transported them to her guild's airship.

"Thank you," Natsu said as he finally let go of the semi-naked teen and away, most likely tracking down Hades' scent.

"You jerk!" Ultear shouted as she ran the other way towards her room to change.

Neither realized that it was almost nightfall, which showed that Natsu was about to pull an all-nighter against Grimoire Heart.

 _~Back at Fairy Tail~_

While his older self was fighting his way towards Hades throughout that time, the present Dragneel walked up the stairs of the guild hall to get to Makarov's office.

"Come in."

Natsu, as well all know, like to give everything his all and kicked the door open, leaving a noticeable footprint on the door.

"My boy, whyyyy…" Makarov grumbled as he was on another side of the room, writing some stuff down on his desk; no doubt working out some kind of apology letter or working out the finances for the guild.

Not noticing the sad look on the old man's face, the young pinkette walked in, "Hey Gramps, I've been wondering about something and since you're old and all I've figured you know what it is."

Makarov stopped writing and looked at the young boy, not at all bothered being called old,

"Oh, and what have you been wondering lad?"

"What's a date?"

Makarov's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, pondering if what he heard was right.

"A date?"

Natsu nodded.

"Why are you asking me that my boy?" ' _Has Natsu finally found girls to be attractive and beautiful?'_ Makarov wondered as he began to wonder if Natsu is actually growing up.

"Because Lisanna asked me to one and I said yes." The young pinkette replied innocently enough, noticing how Makarov's smile was big and wide, bending his mustache.

"My boy, let me tell you and explain the concepts of dating!" Makarov answered proudly that his children were growing up. Makarov gestured the boy to come next to him and explained everything of how a young man such as himself should behave and gave him tips on how to act, what to expect, the appropriate things to say and so on. It got to point where Natsu got bored from everything that the old man was saying but he stayed quite anyway, considering that Makarov was writing down what he was saying since he knew that Natsu couldn't possibly remember everything detail.

After about twenty minutes of explaining and writing, Makarov handed him the stack of papers full of his advice,

"Now Natsu, I want you to read this over and learn it. Everything on these sheets should be appropriate for you and Lisanna; I'll explain the more mature stuff when you're older."

Natsu nodded, "I have no idea what you're talking about but thanks a ton, Gramps!"

As soon as Natsu left the room and closed the door, Makarov sighed in relief but continued smiling,

"That boy...I almost feel bad for him, dating the sister of Mirajane." Makarov went back to his work and chuckled.

"Almost."

 _~Back at Grimoire Heart~_

Hades was gasping for air as he was glaring at the dragon slayer in front of him.

He couldn't believe what he was experiencing.

This young man, this dragon-slayer, took down nearly every member of his guild, destroyed over half the airship and has given Hades the fight of his life; not to mention the damage he had received from the pinkette.

His right eye was stabbed out, various burns littered his body with some scratches and bruises, most of his hair was burned off, not even his left hand was spared! The damn dragon-slayer burned off his left hand until there was nothing but a burned and ugly stub.

Hades looked at the young man and grit his teeth in anger.

"Boy, you are quite something."

Natsu spat out some blood from his mouth, "Not bad yourself you old geezer."

Hades wasn't the only one that suffers heavy damage. Natsu had numerous cuts from Hades' 'Bullet Magic' and 'Chain Magic', Had bruises from nearly head to toe, a nasty cut above his left eye causing him to bleed over half his face and his right arm is broken.

The two looked over one another before releasing even more of their magic out.

"Why don't you just stay down already?" Natsu commanded as he sprinted over to Hades and delivered numerous flame-coated kicks to the old man before unleashing an inhuman roar, similar to the one he gave Bluenote that nearly burned the bastard in the far future.

Hades screamed as he wasn't able to protect himself anymore and took on the attack head-on, blasting him through the walls and out of the ship,

Sending him flying into the ocean thousands of feet below.

Natsu quickly ran to the edge and was to see Hades' body flipping and hitting the water; causing a painful splash that was barely heard from the pinkette's enhanced hearing.

"Dammit," Natsu grunted in pain as he finally felt the adrenaline from the fight leaving him. He clutched his broken arm and sighed,

"Time to finally destroy the ship," Natsu said as he looked around and saw heavy damages that the ship sustained throughout his fights against the guild, "Or at least destroyed what's _left_ of it."

As Natsu turned to leave the throne room, he found himself in front of Ultear again, but this time sh had a blade right at his chest.

"One wrong move and I'll slice you to fucking pieces!" Ultear warned.

Natsu groaned in pain, "Seriously? Do you want to keep fighting me? After defeating you? After defeating your master? After taking out your entire guild and destroying this damn ship you still wanna fight?!"

Ultear pressed the tip of the blade to his chest, "I'll keep fighting even if I have to sacrifice my body!"

It was this time that Natsu had enough and quickly swatted the blade away with his good arm and kicked the teenage girl in the stomach, causing her to vomit out whatever she had inside her.

"Give up Ultear," Natsu said as he gathered up most of his remaining magic to his left arm, "You can't change your past, no matter how hard you try."

When Ultear finally recovers from the kick, she looked at the dragon-slayer with eyes full of tears, "How would you know anything about my past?!"

Natsu didn't answer her question but instead said, "I'm here to change the future for the better."

And with all the magic he gathered in his left fist he punched the floor, effectively destroying whatever part of the ship that wasn't destroyed, including the Devil's Heart, the very thing that kept this ship and Hades' power going. It was this point that the ship began to fall and what's worse, Natsu lost all of his energy and collapsed, finally leaving Ultear the opportunity to kill him...

 _~Two Hours Later~_

Pain.

That was all that Natsu felt when he opened his eyes.

The majority of his body was in pain and about half of it was bandaged or taken care of, including his right arm is in a cast.

It took about ten minutes before he felt some of the pain receding and was finally able to move, albeit just being his head and fingers.

' _Man...that was even tougher than last time…'_ Natsu thought as he tried to move at least an inch from his spot.

"Be careful you moron, you wouldn't want to push yourself when you're just trying to heal."

Natsu looked over to his right and saw the same teenager that's been trying to kill him all night.

"Ul...tear?"

"Yes, it's me. You know you're very lucky. If it wasn't for my magic repairing whatever parts of the ship I could before the fall both of us would have drowned." She very well remembers how badly the ship was before it hit the ocean water.

"What...happened?" Natsu groaned out as Ultear applied some kind of green cream onto the cut above his eye.

"I was able to get us into a small lifeboat with some supplies before the whole ship sank," Ultear replied, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Why did you… save me?"

Ultear looked at him in the eyes, that's when Natsu noticed that her eyes weren't as cold as before. Instead, they held some light that he hasn't seen from her in a very long time.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why," Ultear said as she finished applying the cream and sitting next to him, looking at his damaged body, "But I do know that you must be very powerful and special."

The dragon-slayer smiled, "Thanks."

The two stayed silent, resting at an area that looked like a sandy beach.

Eventually, the silence was getting to him and decided to say the first thing that came to mind,

"Hey, Ultear."

"What?"

"Wanna come with me and join my guild?"

Ultear looked at the Natsu, with curiosity in her eyes, "Which guild?"

Natsu's smile got even bigger, "Fairy Tail."

Ultear continued looking at him for a few seconds before out at the ocean, noticing that the sun was beginning to rise, giving the sky a brighter color other than the dark purple night sky.

"I'd like that Pinky," Ultear responded, having a very tiny smile on her cute face

"My name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Mine's Ultear Milkovich, though I'm sure you already knew that."

The two stayed in silence once more as they enjoy the view of the sunrise and the change of the sky becoming a beautiful crimson color.

 **A/N: That's that for now. I really enjoyed this chapter since I only started this chapter this morning at 8 a.m.**

 **I believe this chapter was important since it will really change the timeline very much.**

 **Also, I'm for people that wanted to see Natsu fighting the whole guild or Just Hades, I'm sorry but from how Natsu had so much damage from Hades and seeing how he was at the end of the series, then I'm sure you would have an idea of how it was for him.**

 **Also for mini Natsu and Makarov, I just wanted to do something to break the tension and to show some development for the young Natsu with Lisanna.**

 **Also, I've noticed how some people mention the younger Natsu should be Natsu while the older one should be just Dragneel.**

 **One more thing, I don't know if this chapter felt a little rushed or not but at least I'm happy with it.**

 **Please leave a review and/or PM**

 **June 17, 2018**

 **FlareDragon Out**


	9. Worst Reunion EVER!

**Hey everybody here's the ninth chapter for this story.**

 **Ok, I know some of you have some questions or comments so here it goes with the major ones that caught my attention from the recent chapters:**

 _ **Natsu vi Kurosaki -**_ **I like the idea of the older Natsu being called E.N.D., although I have to find a way for that to happen where it isn't too direct or too subtle, although I do like that it could bring more drama or trouble.**

 _ **REiNozomi**_ **\- Both Natsu will have different mini-harems. The younger Natsu will definitely have Lisanna at the very least, with the major possibility of Erza. I'm thinking of the older Dragneel being with Mira and Ultear when they're older of course. As for Cana, I'm not quite sure yet if she'll be gunning for young Natsu or older Natsu, but, for now I'm leaning more for the older Dragneel.**

 _ **Duskrider**_ **\- Thanks man, I was completlating of adding a fight scene of Natsu fighting all of Grimoire Heart but that'll take a while; a long while. Do you think I should have added it?**

 _ **Rebmul**_ **\- You're right, Natsu will end up with a harem, very possible that both having their own ones.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters in the manga/anime. This story is only for entertainment purposes.**

 **CHapter 9- Worst Reunion EVER!**

It was bright and early in the morning when Makarov entered his office. He went behind his desk with a mug of coffee, with only a few drops of liquor, and sighed in happiness.

"I love the early mornings," Makarov spoke softly, enjoying the morning light shining through his office,

"No paperworks so far, I have a new book of sudokus, and of course…" Makarov felt blood dripping from his nose and had a perverted grin, "My secret stash!"

Without a second to waste, the old master pulled out a golden key from his back pocket and went into the closet of the room and opened the door, revealing a big safe. He quickly unlocked the safe with his key and opened the hidden safe, revealing…

...porno magazines.

Makarov grabbed the first magazine from the pile and began reading.

"Oh no matter how much I read this, I'll never get tired of looking at her ankles..." Makarov muttered as his smiled widened, enjoying the ankles from the women in the magazine. Before he could get too deep into his weird fetish, the old man heard a knock at the door.

"Master! I need to talk to you!"

The old master sighed before closing the safe and locking it once more, closing the door and went back behind his desk and hid the dirty ankle magazine in one of his drawers.

"You may come in," Makarov responded calmly, disappointed that his morning was interrupted.

Erza came into the office with an expression that showed that she was serious, "We need to begin looking for Natsu, he's been gone for almost three weeks!"

"Oh, the older one has been gone for that long already?" Makarov closed his eyes as he thought about, "Yes I suppose that we should form a search party for him."

"You think?" Erza asked, "Why aren't you worried? Who knows what hppening to him right now?!"

"Calm yourself Erza," Makarov opened his eyes and looked at her, "My child, you saw how powerful my grandson is, yes?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes, and yet he defeated Laxus with ease. Not to mention Mira's fight with the young man showed that he's more than capable of taking care of himself-"

 _BAM!_

The door was kicked opened by Fairy Tail's own little dragon, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Gramps, my older self finally-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KICKING DOORS NATSU?!" Erza shouted as she grabbed him by his scarf and began slapping him silly. The poor child had no chance of escape due to Erza's lack of restraint.

"Stop it Erza, I can't afford permanent damages!" the elder master shouted in fear. The young redhead stopped her assault, realizing how devastating her slaps were. The young dragon's slayer's eyes were swirls and both his cheek were so red that they began to look like purple, if that makes any sense.

"My other...self...returned…he's...coming here." The poor kid slurred out as Erza loosened her grip, causing Natsu to slip through her fingers and fell on the wooden floor.

"Uh...Erza?" Makarov asked, "Could you please drag the poor lad to the infirmary and see see his other self?"

"Of course master!" The serious redhead saluted before dragging the pinkette out of the office and leaving the old man by himself.

"Finally, I can relax now with my magazine." The master went back behind his desk and reached for his ankle magazine once more.

"God look at her ankles…" Blood began dripping from his nose again.

 _~In the Main Guild Hall~_

By the time Erza dropped off the younger Natsu in the infirmary and began waiting for the other Dragneel, nearly half of the guild members already arrived. The members that were there were all the kids and teenagers, even Laxus, along with some of the adults, like Macao and Reedus.

Erza looked over at the Strauss siblings, seeing how they were behaving.

Ever since Natsu's older self arrived and fought Laxus, Elfman's personality has been changing from a cute soft boy to a boy trying to be more 'manly'. He even began to observe the older Dragneel whenever he had a a chance in order to understand how he could be more of a man. Lisanna has been spending more time with their Natsu more than ever, and she's most likely worried about both Natsu's right now. As for Mira…

Mira has been pretty much silent ever since she came back from her small fight from Natsu. Mira seemed so worried most of the time, just like when how Macao's wife would be whenever Macao goes on dangerous missions…

' _Wait…_ ' Erza thought as she took a closer look at the eldest Strauss siblings. She's really not acting like herself. Her eyes showed nothing but concern and warmth, which was very unusual considering how she normally acts. Before Erza could see anything else about Mira, the front doors opened up and Natsu came in.

"I'm back!"

Every looked at Natsu with relief, that is, until they saw that various parts of his body was covered in bandages.

"Oh, my god what happened to you?!" Mira shrieked as she ran towards the older dragon slayer, "Are you ok?! Do you need anymore-" Mira stopped her ranting when she noticed the person behind the pinkette.

"Natsu, who the hell is that?"

Everyone finally noticed the teenage girl hiding behind their pinkette. To say the dark-haired teen was pretty was an understatement. Most of the boys looked at the girl and noticed how cute she was from her smooth pale complexion, her dark purple hair, and her soft features along with her dark auburn eyes. She had her hair down in a princess like a manner with a white kimono, very similar to the same kinds she wore when she was still in Grimoire Heart.

Natsu turned to look at Ultear and smiled, "Oh her? She's Ultear."

It was at that moment that Mira remembered who she was. Instantly Mira summoned her magic and tackled the time mage out of the guild, shocking everyone.

"Mira-nee what are you doing?!" Lisanna squealed as she saw her sister trying to hit the mysterious girl.

Right after Mira landed a blow to Ultear's stomach, both Erza and Natsu leaped towards the two, Natsu after Mira while Erza after Ultear. They quickly separated the two before either one could have the chance to really hurt each other.

"What the fuck are you doing Mira?!" Erza shouted as she held down the new girl, confused as to why she had cold and blood-thirsty eyes, very similar to the eyes of someone she knew long ago…

"That bitch was one of the people that attacked me and Natsu!" Mira yelled as she did her best to escape the dragon slayer's grip but to no avail.

"Calm down Mira! She's not the same as before!" Natsu yelled through clenched teeth as he did his best to restrain the angered teen in his hand without hurting her.

"What are you talking about?! Her friend tried to kill us!"

Erza, along with everyone else that went outside to watch, was shocked, "Mira, Natsu, who is this girl?"

Before anyone could say anything else, two enormous hands appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the three teenage girls plus Natsu.

"Enough!" Makarov shouted as he made his hands grew to grab the four, "We will discuss this calmly and in my office as well." He tightened his grip on the four until they all calmed themselves from their most recent quarrel. After seeing them calm down the elder master released them and gestured them to follow him towards his office.

As they got to his office, Makarov closed the door and added a quick spell to make sure no one could eavesdrop on them.

Seeing that everything was set, the old man turned to the group and said, "I would like to hear everything, each of your stories without leaving any details."

Natsu, Mira, Ultear and Erza looked at one another for a second before looking back at the master.

Mira sighed softly, "Ok, it pretty much started back to when I got him to fight me…"

 _~Three Previous Chapters Worth of Explaining Later~_

"...and that's when I help Natsu recover and we both came here." Ultear said as she finished explaining her side of the story.

Makarov stayed quiet as he was thought over of what Mira, Natsu, and Ultear's explanations revealed. Erza stayed silent, her expression filled with horror of hearing what this Natsu did to one of the most powerful dark guilds in the continent, both her and Mira were terrified after hearing the conditions the enemy were left with.

"Natsu…" The elder man stated quietly, "What you did was beyond reckless. Your actions will no doubt create heavy consequences of which we can't even fathom."

The pinkette simply lowered his head, not really wanted to hear about consequences.

"You must have realized this, right? The possibility that may have attracted enemies towards us? To this guild! Can you imagine what the Magic Council will do if they discovered what you did to Grimoire Heart?! They could arrest you and disband us all together!"

The girls were flinching from Makarov's tone, but Natsu stayed qiuiet, not daring to interrupt the angered old man.

"There's also the fact that you brought a member of Grimoire Heart to here!" Makarov shouted, pointing to Ultear, who flinched even harder, "Why did you invite her here anyway?"

Natsu lifted his head and looked at his master's eyes, "Because she deserves a second chance. We've all done things that we regret, but we always look forward and grow from regrets and mistakes." Natsu gently placed a hand on Ultear's head,

"I know it won't be easy, but I it'll be worth it knowing that she'll be having a second chance to start all over." Natsu gave Ultear a look that nobody ever saw on Natsu before.

The expression on Natsu's face showed nothing but warmth and maturity. His obsidian eyes were bright with deep care and love, something that no one in this room expected the battle-loving slayer to have. Even his smile was soft and warm, much softer than his crazy grin during fights or brawls. This look immediately caused the girls to relax and even made Ultear blush heavily, knowing that his expression was focused on her.

While the girls were secretly being swooned by this new side of Natsu, Makarov began to get nervous and even sweating; he knew that expression all too well.

' _I didn't expect him to be one this young…_ ' The elder master thought with great shock. Knowing exactly what Natsu is now, he decided to make his decision then and there.

He coughed into his hand to get the group's attention, "While I admit that we do give people second chances in Fairy Tail, I can't risk her being here."

Ultear felt dreadful, wondering if she will have to be abandoned once more.

"However," Makarov continued, "she can stay and join Fairy Tail if she has someone supervising her, and I'm sure it has to be someone that can take care of her very well." He offered, knowing well what will happen next.

"I can do it!" Natsu volunteered, no doubt even thinking about it.

Before any of the girls could even give their thoughts about the new situation, Makarov closed the deal, "Good enough for me!"

Ultear was dumbstruck, "W-Wai, what're you- you can't just-"

"What is the meaning of this master?!" Erza couldn't agree to something like this. While she may have not been part of the trio's problem, she couldn't accept this sudden decision so quickless, "Like you said master, what Natsu did was beyond reckless and could get us into a lot of trouble!"

Makarov smiled, "While that is true, I'm sure that my boy here can be able to handle it well. After all, showing that expression just now showed what's he capable of and how far he'll go to protect and care for this Ultear girl."

Mira intervened this time, "And what kind of face would that be exactly?" Curious of what their guild master meant.

"Because this young man is a father, aren't you?"

Not really caring that the old guild master found out, Natsu gave a big toothy grin and nodded.

"You bet your mustache that I am!"

…

Silence.

…

Natsu and Makarov didn't hear or see any reaction for a while.

…

This is starting to creep them out now.

…

"Uh gals, is it really that surprising?" Natsu asked, not sure how to feel about this lack of reaction.

"…This bastard is a father?" Ultear asked, not sure how to think about this.

"I can't believe it." Erza muttered, were eyes completely blank.

"W-Who's the mom...and how many kids?!" Mira shouted, remembering that Natsu kissed her before they parted; no doubt thinking that's she's involved somehow.

"The mom?" Natsu, suddenly remembering something important, "Oh yeah!" je shouted as he reached into his pocket, "I have kids with- WHERE IS IT?!" Natsu began to look all over himself to find it.

"Where is what?" Makarov asked.

"My picture! It's the picture of my family! Me, Lisanna, Killua and Diane!" Natsu groaned in frustration when he realized he didn't have his photo.

"I gotta find it! NATSU KICK!"

Natsu's attack broke the door to pieces as he flew down the stairs, hoping to find his beloved photo, all the while leaving behind a shocked group and a crying old man.

"My door…"

 _~With Natsu~_

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Natsu kept muttering to himself as he was running down the stairs and began wreaking havoc throughout the guild hall, effectively ending a fight between Gray and his younger self.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Gray yelled as his rival's older form began running around the guild.

"...I think he's ignoring you." A voice said behind Gray.

"Da fuck?! Elfman?!"

The taller boy had a notepad and pen as he was staring at the older pinkette breaking stuff with nothing more than his left fist.

"He truly is manly~," Elfman said as he began to scribble something into his notepad.

"What are you writing?" The smaller Natsu asked as he tried to take a peak.

"N-Nothing!" Elfman shouted with a small blush.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Everyone looked at the older pinkette, "What are out looking for?!"

"My family photo!"

Everyone froze after hearing that, all but two.

Laxus calmly walked up to the older Dragneel, "Are you talking about this?" The blonde dragon slayer held up the very picture that the young man searched for.

"That's the one!"

Now before the pinkette had a chance of grabbing it, a white blur flew between the two and took the photo from Laxus' hand.

"Oh my gosh, are these our kids?!" Lisanna shouted as she landed on her feet and squealed in delight as she saw the kids and herself in the picture.

As if everyone rehearsed it, they all suddenly rushed to see the picture. As soon as they saw Lisanna in the photo, nearly all the guys had nosebleeds, with the exception of the younger Natsu and a traumatized Elfman.

"So hot…" Gray muttered as he took a closer look at the bikini-clad Lisanna, not at all noticing his nose bleeding like a loose faucet.

"Give that back!" The bigger Natsu shouted as he swiped the picture from everyone, "I don't want your blood all over it!"

To make matters even weirder, Lisanna jumped on his shoulders and did not stop squealing from joy, "Are those really our kids?! What are their names? Who named them? Did we plan to have more? Do I really grow up to be like that?!" You could see the stars shining in Lisanna's eyes at this point.

Natsu grunted as she was holding on to him but answered anyway, "Yes, they are. You named them. We want two or three more kids. And, uh...what were the other questions?"

While all this was happening, the girls from upstairs finally came down and witnessed enough to hear Lisanna's questions.

"So Natsu really did end up with my sister…" Mira didn't want to believe it.

Ultear was glaring daggers at the older pinkette, ' _Who the hell does he think he is?! Messing around with my heart?!_ '

No doubt her train of thought is messing with her mind a little.

Erza stayed silent, not sure how to respond to this scene and wondered, for the first time in her life, if she should even interfere with this.

On the other part of the was the final one now reacting very positive with the surprising news, Cana herself. She saw the photo and instantly felt her chest tighten when she saw Natsu and Lisanna together with their kids.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Cana ask herself, "Is it possible that I might like him..."

' _You do.'_

Cana quietly 'eeped' when she heard her conscious telling her something that she wasn't ready for yet.

"If that's true then I can't give up!" Can said to herself with self determination.

"Mark my words, I WILL GET HIM!"

 **A/N: And there we go! It took a little while for this chapter since some parts kind of gave me minor writer's block but I think I did pretty good for this one. I'll admit not much action and sort of anti-climatic for some parts but it really moves for the plot and some possible romances now that I added Ultear into the mix.**

 **I like the idea of Ultear joining Fairy Tail, especially at a young age. Imagine all the possibilities of the trouble she could cause, especially with Natsu and Gray.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **Omake**

' _And that's when you could see his strong arms and muscular legs flexing as he was running, leaving everything and everyone in his past destroyed or tossed aside. His wild, strong eyes burned with determination and fury as he looked for his target._

 _Once he found his target, he leaped at the speed that only a true warrior possess and grabbed his target and with his strong rough hands he-_

"Elf-nii, what are you writing?"

The dark skin boy yelped in surprise as he jumped out of his desk before covered his 'notes' from Lisanna's eyes.

"Lisanna! Why are in my room?"

The young girl tilted her head in confusion, "I came to tell you good night but you were very focused on your papers. What are you writing about anyway?"

"Uh, Uh, b-birds!"

"You're writing about birds?"

"Y-Yeah, birds! Ever since my parakeet came back I decided to write some stuff and notes to take better care of him."

Lisanna looked at her suspicious brother, causing the nervous boy to sweat and smile nervously.

"Ok then." The girl chirped happily as she walked out of her brother's room. Elfman sighed in relief before going back to his 'notes' and continued writing.

'- _he ripped his target to shreds, the strain from doing the deed causing sweat to go down his tanned, muscular chest and abs.'_

"Natsu is a real man." Elfman sighed as he thought about his new role model.

Unknowest to him, the older Natsu felt a chill go down his spine, no doubt creeped out.

"Someone's thinking about me."

 **FlareDragon Out**

 **June 29, 2018**


	10. Fitting in and Peeping Toms

**Well I'm back! I've got some time to kill and hopefully I'll get to enjoy some temporary freedom! Now to respond to a few reviews left from the last chapter:**

 **Blank C - Yes Natsu is married to Lisanna but that was in his time and Lisanna is still very young, so she will be with young Natsu, but I do have a special plan for her with the double Drangeels.**

 **Duskrider - Don't worry about his family yet, he'll get to that soon.**

 **XDDDD - Thank you!**

 **Lordlexx - Yeah, it seems to be heading in that direction but I'm glad you've been enjoying it!**

 **rufus264 - Thanks rufus!**

 **REiNozomi - I've been thinking of having Erza with Natsu, that is if she doesn't beat him to death first.**

 **bastion0904 - I have definitely planned for little Natsu to be with Lisanna and Erza, though I haven't thought of Wendy or Lucy but hey, could be. As for the larger Natsu, how things are going with Cana and Mira will show that they are most likely gunning for the young DILF; not sure about Juvia and even less about Yukino and Seilah though they can definitely be involved somehow..**

 **drsywensky - It may take a little while to finish this story but I'll do my best for it and thank you, you helped me continue writing and posting. I guess I've been sketching and digital art.**

 **Ok, here's the tenth chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter Ten Fitting In and Peeping Toms**

Now to say that Ultear was having a difficult time to adapt to Fairy Time was an understatement.

Especially right at this moment.

"Come on you guys, don't you think that this is a little overkill?!"

"No! You tried to bury in Gray in the sand and put fire ants in my pants!"

"How was I supposed to know that you're allergic to ants you old geezer?!"

"I'm not old!"

"Relax Macao, no need to yell. She's already tied down."

For those that are a little confused right now, Ultear is being punished for playing harmful pranks on her new 'guildmates' and is now being watched over by several of the members of Fairy Tail. The young time-witch had a rope around her wrists and ankles; her arms were tied tightly to her torso. Also as to make sure her magic wouldn't wear out the new rope, Makarov placed a special magic repressing collar around her neck.

Ultear was sitting on one of the stools with the old maser next to her. The tiny old man had his pipe in his and was enjoying a morning smoke. He was inhaling slowly but deeply before releasing the smoke out from his nostrils,

"I gotta say young one, you are certainly more trouble than what we had anticipated."

Ultear closed her eyes and turned her head away from her new guild master, "It serves you right for underestimating me. The only reason you can restrain me now is because of this stupid collar on me."

The old man chuckled, "Perhaps, perhaps," He breathed in through his pipe again, "I will admit that you certainly are not the type to be taken lightly."

The young time mage smirked when she heard him.

"Out of all the young brats that have challenged you, you have defeated every member rather easily or you leaving the fights simply because you felt bored," Makarov remembered the times that the young boys would attempt to fight the former dark-guild mage and lose the second it started "and yet out of all the members that you've defeated in the brawls and sparrings and pranks, you have yet to lay a finger on the older Dragneel when it comes to your quarrels and you avoid pranking the young man."

The old man grinned when he saw the teenager lost her smug look and began blushing.

"T-That's because of his ridiculous strength! I haven't seen anyone even _trying_ to fight him here."

Makarov laughed as he enjoyed the shallow entertainment that the former dark-mage brought, "Of course it is, of course." He knew the reason why no one wanted to fight the young man in the guild but he didn't want to tell the newest member quite yet. He will have whatever fun he can get out of this funny predicament that the young time-witch placed herself in.

In the far corner of the guild, you could see Gray in a booth, getting out whatever sand he could out of his scalp. Being buried alive in the sand was not as scary as it sounds, it was actually _much_ more terrifying than he realized. Luckily, Makarov and Gildarts found the two before the deed could be finished. He would have felt embarrassed about the whole ordeal if it wasn't for the fact of feeling relieved and glad that they were discovered.

It has been a few weeks now since Natsu brought Ultear in the guild, and it has been a nightmare for the guild so far. The fifteen-year-old was pretty rude and cold to everyone, especially to Gray and he had no way of persuading her to cease her pranks; especially to him. Despite all the horrible things that she attempted and have done to him, Gray cannot blame her and he even had some theories as to why she's more focused on him than the others.

He remembered his late master mentioning a daughter from time to time, seeing her sitting in her late daughter's room and holding some of her small clothes, sometimes drinking late at night and crying about her daughter; one that she thought she lost years ago.

He remembered his master saying her name enough times to forever remember it.

 _Ultear_...

He was sure that the Ultear that his master lost and the one that Natsu brought to the guild was the same person. Hell, he could easily see the resemblance between her and his late master.

' _Ur…'_ The poor boy thought as his expression lost it's usually calm and cool expression, ' _I'm sure your little girl is alive right now, and that she's right here in Fairy Tail…'_

He didn't mention it out loud, but he made a promise to look after his master daughter, even if it meant her hating him…

Or even at the cost of his life.

But for now, he has to be careful around the young teenager and make sure that he stays away from her schemes.

 _~In the Forest~_

Later in the afternoon, the young Natsu was training hard in the forest, not far from his home.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The smaller dragon slayer exclaimed proudly before having both his arms coated in his flames and flinging them towards a giant boulder, grabbing the boulder with within his grips and blasted it with his flames. As he blasted it, a cloud of smoke surrounded him and the surrounding area.

The young lad waited a bit before seeing the result of his attack, showing that the boulder withstood most of the attack; the most noticeable damage showing burnt mark and mini craters where he grabbed the large rock. Each crater was a little bigger than his fists and each was about an inch deep.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" The pinked-haired child shouted proudly. He turned to see if his older self watched every moment but unfortunately, that was not the case,

"Where did he go?!"

Instead of seeing the older Natsu standing there, he just saw Happy chewing on some half-eaten salmon.

Ignoring the defeated rock, young Natsu ran towards Happy, "Hey Happy, where did older me go to?! He was supposed to be training me!"

The small blue kitten swallowed a piece of his fish before responding, "He said something about going to the river, I think." He thought about it for a second longer before going back to his tasty meal.

Natsu, on the other hand, was not happy one bit,

"WHAT!?"

While his younger form was throwing a tantrum from being ditched, the more mature Dragneel was at the river, just as Happy said. He was dunking his head underwater and taking gulp after gulp of the freshwater. After a few more gulps, he threw his head back up, inhaling the sweet oxygen that his lungs craved.

"Man I needed that!" He sat at the river bed, looking at the flowing water before sighing, "Training someone is harder than I thought."

True to his word a while back, he began to train his child self but it wasn't as easy as he thought. Despite being the same person and knowing each other's thoughts, The fire-breathing child was having a pretty difficult time focusing for very long and was often confused by the older man's instructions.

Not only was he having a hard time getting the boy to stay concentrated, but he also ends up arguing with him too. The two always ended up fighting after each lesson, and each fight ends up with the smaller Dragneel getting his bruises and wounds treated by Lisanna and Happy.

"How did Igneel do this?" The young man thought aloud as he was trying to figure out how to make the training more efficient. Unfortunately, thinking up new methods were never his strong point and even to this day of him being this mature, he's still not a big thinker.

"I'm gonna need some help with this…" He lazily said before lying down on the river bed and finally feeling his body relax from the stressful training session and enjoying the light from the afternoon sun.

While he was relaxing, he failed to notice a set of eyes peeping on the calm dragon slayer.

The pair of eyes a soft purple color belonging to a familiar brunette, "Natsu…" Ever since she and the rest of the guild found out about Natsu's marriage with Lisanna and their children, she made a promise to herself that she won't give up Natsu, not without a fight that is.

She has been watching the young man since he and his smaller self went out to train in the woods. The training itself wasn't so bad, mainly focusing on forms and spells and less on power, but seeing how the smaller Dragneel boy was having trouble focusing seemed to cause his older self some stress. She saw how they argued and argued throughout most of their lessons and wondered if the young boy could even learn anything else beyond what he knew before his future self appeared.

"Man…" The pinkette's nose twitched, "Guess the training made me a little sweaty." He smelled his armpits and found that he _really_ needed a good wash.

"Yeah, definitely need to bathe."

Cana was not able to hear what he was saying but if seeing him smell his armpits were any indication, it means he would need to clean himself soon.

"I suppose he's going to shower later tonight at his house- holy fuck!" Cana couldn't stop herself from screaming. She was watching something that could never be unwatched.

Natsu was stipping right there on the river bed!

"Huh?" Natsu looked around, "Someone there?"

The shocked brunette quickly covered her mouth and stayed still from behind her bush. She can't be discovered now!

"Eh, must be my imagination." The pinkette shrugged his shoulders and continued taking off his shirt.

Cana couldn't believe her luck. She didn't get caught by the stupid oaf! Cana couldn't tear her eyes off of the mature dragon slayer as he took off his shirt.

Then his sandals.

Then his pants.

Then his boxer briefs.

Instant nosebleed.

"H-h-h-h-h-oly fuuuuuck." Cana couldn't stop herself from stuttering and didn't even bother to stop her nosebleed.

Little did Cana know that something was right behind her.

"Are you enjoying Natsu or what?"

"KY-mmf?!" Before Cana could have actually yelled out any louder, the person covered her mouth.

"Shut it Cana! Do you want Natsu to hear us?!" the stranger loudly whispered. Cana took a better look and saw the stranger, which happened to be none other than Mira! The brunette pulled Mira's hand away from her mouth and whispered out,

"Mira?! What are you doing here!?"

"I was bringing my sister here so she could see how those dragon-wannabes but we could only find the bratty one. So I've been looking around for the other bastard until I heard him in this direction, plus your screaming drew me here. So what is he doing over there, sleeping or something?"

"...Yeah… sleeping."

Mira smirked, "In that case let me wake that jerk up!"

Cana began to panic, "No! I mean, why wake him up? Why don't you go back to your sister and Natsu and challenge him to fight; you could always beat him to a pulp!" Cana began to push Mira away from the show that oh so desperately wanted to watch.

"Hey! Why are you pushing me?" Mira grabbed Cana's arms and began pushing back, right where towards where Cana was. Not wanting to reveal what she was watching, Cana did her best to push the goth bitch of there!

"No, you can't watch!" Cana whispered out in a frantic manner.

"What are you talking about?!" Mira whispered back, "Just move I just wanna talk to that jerk of a bastard!" Mira pushed past Cana and went to see Natsu just finishing up his bath in the river.

"Oh my god…" Blood gushed out of her nose, "He hehe…" Mira had a goofy grin and sported a heavy blush.

Realizing that Cana couldn't move Mira at this point she decided to just join her in watching the show.

Unknown to the young father, Natsu was giving the young ladies a good show by rinsing his torso in water, thus the setting sun giving him an extra shine on his tanned, impressive physique. It would have been a better show if he wasn't waist deep in the river.

"Damn it, I wanna see his thing!" Mira grumbled to herself.

Cana's blushed hard when she recalled seeing it when she saw him getting naked. She wouldn't mind seeing it again…

The two continued to watch the pinkette cleaning himself for a few more minutes. Just as he was about to get out of the water and unknowingly give the girls a good view of his manhood, Lisanna called,

"Mira! Where are you? Are you with Natsu?"

Hearing her little sister's voice snapped Mira out of it and quickly grabbed Cana, "Come on let's get out of here!" She whispered frantically.

"What?"

That was all that Cana could mutter out as she was being pulled away from their little show and towards the voice of Lisanna.

' _Can't let Lisanna see naked stud! Can't let Lisanna see naked stud! Can't let Lisanna see naked stud!_ ' Mira thought as she wanted to make sure that Lisanna's innocence will still be intact. That is why she was sprinting towards her little sister with Cana right behind her. Well, technically Cana was being _dragged_ behind her but hey, same difference.

Natsu was now out of the river and was air drying, basking in the setting sun in all his naked glory.

Unknown to either the girls and the mature dragon slayer, there was a third viewer to the scene, and this viewer was seeing it on top of a with a pair of binoculars.

Much like Cana and Mira, blood was pouring out of the girl's nose and has a perverted grin.

"The only thing that could make this better was me being there up close…" Ultear muttered to herself as she tried wiping away the blood from under her nose.

"Definitely worth the trouble of escaping…"

 **A/N: I gotta say, it feels good to finish this chapter. Hopefully, I'll continue writing more chapters for this and other stories. And since I'm out of classes for the summer I should have more time to write and sketch.**

 **Omake**

Makarov was tucking his shirt in as he was walking back from the bathroom. He was whistling a soft and merry tune.

"Doo be doo doo be… do be dee doooo…"

Just as the old master turned the corner to the guild hall, he heard some groaning. He quickly ran towards the bar counter of the hall and saw it. He saw the mess.

"What the hell happened here?!"

The shocked expression on his face could never match the condition of his mind as he saw the mess in front of him.

All the members were on the ground and tied up, there were broken pieces of furniture everywhere, and the doors were blasted off too!

The tiny old man looked to find Macao tied up to a support beam with a rag stuffed in his mouth.

"Macao!," Makarov yelled, "Don't you worry! I'll be right there in a second!"

The short man quickly grabbed a chair, that was still in one piece, and dragged it towards the tied man. Once he got the chair to Macao, he jumped up on the chair to help him reach the height to take the rag out of his mouth.

"There you go. Now tell me, what happened here?!" Makarov yelled out.

Macao breathed deeply for a few seconds before responding, "Ultear did this. I don't know how but she did. She got out of those ropes, took the collar off and took us on."

Makarov's face got a few shades lighters "Did anyone got hurt?!"

Macao shook his head, "No, fortunately. She was only really fast. I don't know where she is though."

The short man wondered about this, "I doubt she'll try to escape from Magnolia again. I just hope Natsu is with her right now."

He had no idea how right he was…

 **FlareDragon out**

 **May 14, 2019**


End file.
